Las vacaciones de Nii-sama
by Geneichi15
Summary: Rukia tiene una noticia para Byakuya, solo que no ha encontrado el momento perfecto para decirle, Byakuya se encuentra muy estresado con tantas tareas. Así que su hermana le ha preparado un plan para que se relaje y se la pase en grande.Ichiruki!
1. Cura para el estrés

**Genero: Humor / Amistad ,y un poco de Romance.  
**

**Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

**-Diálogos-**

_**~ Flashback ~ ~ Fin del retroceso de ~**_

**(Palabras de esta loquilla) **

* * *

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama  
**

**Capitulo 01 **

**Cura para el estrés. **

¿Cuantas veces se esta agobiado, estresado, y malhumorado? Pues esta era exactamente la situación de Kuchiki Byakuya, aunque algunos lleguen a considerarlo que esté en su estado normal. Pero , Rukia quien conocía un poco más a fondo la personalidad de este particular personaje; sabia que algo andaba desacertadamente, por eso lo vigiló durante varios días hasta que dio con la incertidumbre que angustiaba a su hermano: El trabajo, y para eso había formulado una serie de ideas con la cual pensaba ayudarlo, solo esperaba que su hermano en el estado que se encontraba aceptara su ayuda. Claro; eso si tenia que hacerlo concorde a como estaba pautado, porque con unos cuantos consejos que le había dado el rubio vendedor, cuando estuvo en el mundo real comprando mercancía, este le dijo que la mejor manera desestresarse y liberarse de un tumulto trabajo, eran unas revitalizadoras y relajantes vacaciones. Ella tomo esto como un muy buen consejo, y como Kuchiki Rukia es una mujer decidida y de armas tomar, se dijo a si misma que lograría que su adorado hermano disfrutara de las vacaciones de su sueños. Urahara le había comentado que justamente en esos días, el estaba planeando una salida de vacaciones y había quedado con Yoruichi y los demás de salir a la playa, por un fin de semana, a gozar de unos días de sol y suavizar su turbador trabajo. Y así ahora se dirigía al cuartel de la sexta división.

Toc toc, llamo a la puerta de la oficina de su hermano.

-Adelante- se escucho de otro lado.

Rukia empujo la puerta y cruzo el umbral, para saludar como es debido.

-Buenos días Nii-sama- Un poco inquieta, al no saber la reacción que tendría su hermano con la noticia que le traía.

-Buenos días Rukia- Dijo con su habitual porte frío y sexy a la vez( Aah como amo este hombre) ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Nii-sama vengo a traerle un mensaje de parte de Yoruichi-san y Urahara.

-Esta bien te escucho- dijo sin inmutarse.

-Yoruichi-san quiere que vaya al mundo real este fin de semana, con el fin de hacerle llegar una valiosa información.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo irregular en Karakura?- Inquirió el líder del Clan.

-No me dijo exactamente de que se trataba, solo que le diera a usted el mensaje.

-Muy bien, dile que estaré ahí el día exacto a primera hora-

-Si Nii-sama se lo diré hoy mismo cuando regrese a Karakura- Dijo la morena pensado en que el fin justifica los medios.

~ ~ 0o0o0o0

Más tarde en Karakura, se encontraba Yoruichi interrogando a Rukia. Y los demás atentos a la morena, entre ellos se encontraba: Urahara, quien por supuesto no podía faltar al ser el dueño de la tienda-casa en donde se encontraban, también estaba Ururu, Jinta, Tesai, Orihime,Uryuu,Chad, Ichigo y finalmente Renji; quien llevaba varios días en la ciudad, por el cual el pobre Byakuya tenia mas trabajo aun. Pero es que Renji junto con Rukia habían sido confiados para unos asuntos importantes con Urahara. Ella les había contado todo a sus amigos, y por supuesto fueron los que sugirieron el modo de traerlo.

Con ojos expectantes, todos miraban a la morena entrar a la sala donde siempre se reúnen y toman el té; ella tomo asiento y dijo:

-Nii-sama, confirmó que estará aquí el próximo viernes- Dijo con cautela.

-¡Sabia que lo lograrías, Kuchiki-san!- La felicito alegremente Orihime.

Ichigo miraba la escena con cara de aburrimiento. _"¿Para que hacen todo esto?"_

_-_Bueno es que las mujeres como Kuchiki-san; tienen el poder de la persuasión con los tipos _Duros- _ Dijo el excapitán de la duodécima división, mirando de reojo a Ichigo.

Yoruichi miraba la escena con una media sonrisa, ya que por supuesto había captado la puya al igual que muchos.

-¿Y el capitán no sospechó nada Rukia?- Preguntó Renji.

-¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades? Claro que no sospecho- contesto con suficiencia la morena.

-Kuchiki-san y, ¿crees que finalmente, Kuchiki Byakuya-san acepte?- Intervino Uryuu.

-No es Ishida-san, Pero me mantendré firme concurso de animación con el trabajo Rukia.

Todos miraban a Rukia alegremente, por ver como quería ayudar a su hermano. Excepto Ichigo.

-Y a todas estas Rukia, ya deberías saber que ese niñato de Byakuya se quedara por las buenas, o por las malas- Aludió Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

Pobre Byakuya pensaban todos, ya que conocían las tácticas de Yoruichi.

-Si de verdad quiere pasarla bien se quedara, pero como es Byakuya de impredecible; ¿quién sabe?- Dijo Ichigo que hasta ahora, habia permanecido callado.

Rukia le dedico una mirada de luego nos las arreglamos. Y el la capto.

_** ~ Flashback ~ **_

Una ya muy adelantada noche, estaba siendo presente cuando dos enamorados se besaban amorosamente bajo el estrellado cielo. Y quien lo diría? Si se trataba de Kuchiki Rukia; Una chica que trae pegado en la frente, _metete conmigo y seras pulverizado imbécil._El otro era Kurosaki Ichigo; un chico de cabello naranja y ceño reprobador, cara de delincuente sexy. El cual traía en su frente, _no me jodas el día, porque no querrás conocerme molesto._

Y pues si así era, estos dos seres no pudieron seguir ocultando debajo de esa fachada de chicos rudos, sus más profundos sentimientos. Y aunque habían comenzado un romance, del cual nadie estaba enterado, pero tenían la sospecha de que existía. Aun seguían siendo los mismos discutidores de tonterías y malas palabras. Justo ahora estaban teniendo un pacifico y adorable momento, el cual no duraría mucho miren porque:

-Ichigo- Decía la shinigami a su amado aun con los labios pegados.

-¿Si?- El no quería otra cosa en aquel momento, que seguir disfrutando de los afrodisiacos labios de Rukia, y sus suaves y provocativas caricias.

-Lo he estado pensando, y creo que para ayudar a mi hermano con su estrés, sera mejor que lo llevemos con nosotros al fin de semana de la playa- Dijo acariciándole el cabello.

-Si quieres hazlo pero, de antemano te digo que no me provoques o Byakuya se enterará de lo nuestro- Dijo el divertido.

-¡No! Recuerda que esta bajo mucha presión y estrés, así que le contaremos todo luego que se encuentre bien.

-Ese mal humor no se le pasará, Byakuya es así por naturaleza- Dijo fastidiado

-Mira quien lo dice- se burlo ella.

-Pero este malhumorado, ya tiene quien lo corrija- Dijo acariciándole la cintura.

-Ni creas que así, me convencerás de contárselo ahora- Dijo apartándolo.

-¡Pero es que yo quiero tenerte libremente!- se quejo.

-Y me tienes, pero mientras Nii-sama se encuentre así, no puedo preocuparlo diciéndole: _Hola Nii-sama, Ichigo y yo estamos saliendo, no te preocupes no hemos hecho nada malo._Eso seria como matarlo de una rabieta o infarto- señalo la de orbes violeta.

-Es que no se lo diré así, ¿te crees que soy idiota? No contestes por favor. ¡Además yo quiero decirle!- Finalizó gritando

-¡Pues yo no, así que te aguantas imbécil!- gritaba la morena enojada,

-¡Esta bien enana, pero eso si en cuanto lo vea y sienta que lo puede digerir se lo digo!- amenazó el

-Ah, esta bien anda y cuentale y te juro que te adorno el cuarto de chappys por doquier!- sentencio ella.

-Ganaste esta vez. pero me la pagaras maldita enana- y dicho esto la beso con mas fuerza.

_** ~Fin del flashback~**_

Y después de todo aquello aun seguían iguales; Ichigo queriéndole decir a Byakuya que es su sexy cuñado, y Rukia queriendo preparar mental y espiritualmente a su hermano para la noticia. Mientras tanto, tendrían que seguir igual actuando que no eran nada. Aunque no era difícil por una parte porque igual, siempre pensaron que estaban saliendo desde hace mucho. Pero por otro lado Ichigo quería mostrar al mundo que Rukia le pertenecía, y así poder dejarles claro a muchos en el instituto, que a Rukia Kuchiki ni se atrevieran a mirarla; porque si de lago se había dado cuenta era que muchos chicos estaban interesados en ella, pero como siempre Rukia era muy distraída para darse cuenta. Y fue eso lo que los arrastro hasta esta situación.

-Bueno bueno muchachos, creo que con esto confirmamos la asistencia de Byakuya-san al súper relajante fin de semana que nos espera, ya que Yoruichi-san se encargará de que se quede- apaciguó Urahara el ambiente.

-Entonces si eso es todo ya me voy- anunció Ichigo.

-Si yo también, mañana tenemos que ir al Instituto- Declaro Orihime.

-Inoue-san tiene razón, si ya terminamos de hablar es hora de marcharme- decía el Quincy.

-Umhu- murmuro Chad, que hasta ahora no habia dicho nada y casi nunca lo hace. (su seiyu tiene las mejores lineas ¬,¬")

Todos se levantaron excepto los que vivían ahí. Se despidieron y cada uno inicio el rumbo hacia sus hogares. La recientemente pareja iban sin discutir, a pesar de que Ichigo no tiene los mejores deseos para que Byakuya acepte ir con ellos a la playa el fin de semana. Solo le quedaba resignarse y confiar en las palabras de su ingeniosa novia.

~ ~ 0O0O0o0O0O0

Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas, para ser más exactos en la asociación de mujeres shinigamis; se discutía un importante asunto referente a la situación del capitán del sexto escuadrón, uno de a los que más se le frecuenta para hacerle regalos o en todo caso que se divierta (Lo generalmente significa que le hacen horribles cosas) en este momento se encontraba hablando la líder del grupo Yachiru.

-Pues como saben Bya ha estado un poco mas malhumorado que de costumbre,- decía con esa voz tan dulce y graciosa- es por eso que he tomado la decisión de que vayamos a su linda casita y le hagamos una fiesta con fogata!-continuó alegremente-me parece que eso le quitaría ese mal humor; porque la cara de poco amigos la llevara por siempre- añadió con malicia.

-Eso estaría perfecto!- opinaba alegremente Matsumoto- También podríamos traer sake y sería la noche más estupenda de todas.

-Creo que sería muy excesivo, Rangiku-san – objetó Nanao.

-Pero ¿porqué? Si los mejores momentos se viven con los amigos y el sake!- se quejo.

-Estoy segura de que lo de la fiesta con fogata será suficiente, ¿no creen todas?- preguntó a las presentes.

Entonces todas asintieron, las mujeres que se encontraban presente esta noche eran: la capitana Unohana, su teniente Isane,la capitana Soi fong, Nemu, Kiyone, Momo, y las que ya han opinado recientemente, solo faltaban algunas porque no se encontraban en la Sociedad de Almas; y por lo tanto no sabían de esta reunión. Esta concluyo en que le darían el agradable festivo a Byakuya, pero no habría nada de sake, y aunque Rangiku aceptó las condiciones nadie era capaz de velar porque las cumpliera.

-Que bien! Entonces esta decidido, mañana después del atardecer iremos a la casa de Bya y le daremos esa sorpresita, así que hagan sus tareas como oficiales temprano.

~ ~ 0o0o0o0

De vuelta a Karakura, en la escena anterior en la que se encontraba la pareja que causa furor entre el medio artístico de Anime.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? Tú también coagulada, ¿Acaso estos para Nii-sama - Pregúntale al ojivioleta.

-No, en realidad pensé que estarías molesta conmigo y no quise decir nada para no terminar discutiendo- dijo francamente.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, decidí dejar el tema hasta que Nii-sama venga-

-Será lo mejor- asintieron ambos, siguieron la marcha hasta llegar a la casa Kurosaki.

En cuanto llegaron los esperaba el resto de la familia Kurosaki, quienes se habían quedado en la clínica hasta tarde.

-¡Buenas noches Ichigooooooooo! ¡Oh si vienes con mi queridisíma tercera hija!- se le avecinaba su padre, para darle uno de sus típicos saludos,pero antes de que este lograra su cometido, Ichigo lo frenó, estrellando su puño contra su cara pegándole justo en su atractiva nariz y sacándole un hilíllo de sangre.

-Tsk alejate viejo loco- se quejo Ichigo.

Rukia a y las niñas admiraban con normalidad la escena que patéticamente se sabían de memoria.

-¡Masaki nuestro hijo defiende su territorio!- decía postrado ante el póster de su difunta y amada esposa, con un acto melodramático merecedor de un Oscar por mejor actor.

-Madura viejo. Ademas ya tu sabias que Rukia regresaba hoy, ella misma te lo dijo.

-¡Oh es cierto! Pero no me esperaba que vinieran tan juntitos- Añadió con malicia.

-¡Ya callate y dejalos en paz!- Y Karin lo saco del panorama con una patada voladora, más por no soportar a su padre que por el comentario.

-Masaki nuestros hijos no entienden que velo por la continuación de nuestro apellido y nuestra familia- lloraba Isshin.

Ante esto, Rukia solo pudo sonrojarse ligeramente. Ichigo solo ignoró el comentario.

-Isshin-san muchas gracias por siempre dejar que me quede su casa- Dijo Rukia tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No te preocupes mi querida tercera hija, recuerda que tu tienes un trato especial en esta casa- dijo el padre de los Kurosaki sin alejarse del póster.

-Bienvenida a casa Rukia-chan, Oni-chan- Saludo primero Yuzu.

-Hola Ichi-ni, bienvenida Rukia-chan. Como le fue con los planes para su viaje de la playa?- Preguntó Karin.

Ya todos sabían lo del viaje porque el mismo Ichigo se los había contado. Omitiendo por supuesto, que iba con shinigamis y seres humanos con habilidades sobrenaturales. Aunque claramente solo a Yuzu.

-Bien, nos iremos después de clases el viernes.

-Me alegra mucho, solo espero que se coloquen mucho bloqueador solar y no hagan tonterías- dijo mirando a Ichigo.

-No te preocupes Karin, Ichigo final DIJO obviando ella.

-¿No cenaran?- preguntó Yuzu.

-No te preocupes Yuzu, cenaremos dentro de un momento, si quieres ve y descansa- dijo Ichigo a su hermana, ya que sabia que venia cansada por estar hasta tarde en la clínica-

Buenas noches-Ichi-ni, Rukia-chan-se despidio Karin.

-Hasta mañana que descansen- se despidió Yuzu.

-¡Hasta mañana Ichigoo, espero todo de tii!- exclamo su padre y todos subieron dejando los solos.

-Viejo loco.¿Qué quiso decir?- murmuró Ichigo.

-Ichigo, yo no tengo hambre solo beberé un poco de agua y dormiré estoy muy cansada.

-Esta bien, yo haré lo mismo mañana tenemos clase de biología y sera extenuante.

Y así fue, tomaron agua y cada quien se fue a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**¿Que les pareció? Se que está algo corto pero el próximo será más larguito y mucho mejor, ¡no olviden decirme lo que piensan de la historia! Por hoy lo dejaremos hasta acá, espero sus reviews. ¡Nos leemos! Recuerden: Envejecer es obligatorio, crecer es personal. ^-^ **


	2. Conocimientos y estremecímientos

**¡Hola, un saludo a todas las que comentaron! Me ha dado mucha alegría la aceptación de este fic, espero no defraudarlas. Bueno a leer!**

**Genero:Humor/Romance.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

**-Diálogos-**

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**(Palabras de esta loquilla)**

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama.**

**Capitulo 02**

**Conocimientos y estremecimientos.**

A primera hora de la mañana iban en dirección al instituto, Ichigo y Rukia, en una normal batalla verbal, la cual se había originado debido a que Ichigo la saco de la residencia Kurosaki a rastras y Rukia por su puesto tenia que enseñarle que así, no se trata a una Kuchiki. Aunque esta vez el sexy naranjito tenia razón, porque en la clase de Biología debían llegar temprano o se ganarían una buena regañina de parte de la profesora. Pero como sucede constantemente salió ganando la batalla la morena, igual que siempre.

Al llegar al salón de clases se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos con la misma idea, ya que la mayoría venían entrando y otros ya habían llegado primero. A Rukia la saludaron todos, tanto chicas como chicos, y por su puesto su grupo. Sin embargo a ichigo solo lo saludaron alguno que otro compañero que se atreviera a hablarle y por supuesto que el grupo al que pertenece también.

-¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! ¿ Es un bonito día no les parece?- saludo la chica de grandes atributos.

-¡Buenos días Inoue-san! ¡oh si claro!- respondía la de orbes violeta, teatralmente.

-Buenos días Inoue.- contesto sin decirle a la chica que el tenía un pésimo presentimiento con respecto al transcurso del día.

-Buenos días a todos- saludó Uryuu.

Y así hubieron muchos más que continuaron saludando entre ellos Chad, Tatsuki,Chizu,Mizuiro y Keigo.

-¡Buenos dias, Ichigooooooooo! -se acercaba Keigo a darle un efusivo saludo, el cual terminó estrellado en el puño del pelinaranja, igualito que siempre.

Este se recuperó rápidamente e hizo caso omiso del primer puñetazo, y fue a darle un cariñoso abrazo a Rukia, cuando ni si quiera lo había logrado ya Ichigo lo había dejado de arrastras al suelo.

-Un día de estos ese idiota terminará en un hospital con los huesos rotos, lo peor es tendremos que decir que el muy imbécil fue atropellado- dijo Tatsuki.

-Pero ¿Por qué me haces esto Ichigo? Ya se que Rukia-chan es de tu propiedad, pero se menos violento, yo solo intentaba darle un inocente abracito- decía el pobre Keigo con su cara golpeada.

Esto era algo tan normal que ya la mayoría no le prestaba tanta atención. Entonces cada quién empezó a sentarse en sus lugares ya que pronto llegaría la profesora y así fue, justo cuando todos estaban sentados llegó ella con una gran sonrisa, la cual hizo que sus adolescentes alumnos entraran en pánico. Cuando la profesora Seishi llegaba de esa manera solo quería decir una cosa: problemas, si problemas porque cada vez que se aparecía con esa expresión en la cara, era porque había un importante tema que discutir en la clase, y ella como toda una pedagóga les tenia los mejores ejercicios teóricos y prácticos. Pues era su deber como una de las mejores profesores del instituto, que su alumnos estuvieran bien capacitados en cuanto al área de Biología, le llenaba un poquito su ego y de paso avergonzaba a los chicos.

-¡Buenos días mis queridos jovenados! El día de hoy la clase tratará de un tema muy importante, es sobre La sexualidad y control natal-. Dijo seria la profesora, aunque algo divertida para sus adentros ya que la cara de horror y vergüenza que mostraban sus alumnos le provocaba un ataque de risa, pero se contuvo.

Al instante se formaron silbidos por parte de algunos y bufidos y quejas por parte de otros.

La profesora hizo caso omiso de sus quejas y se dispuso a dar la clase.

-Primero hablaremos sobre los géneros, el enamoramiento, el noviazgo y la sexualidad , ya que es lo principal- decía la profesora.

Con solo decir la palabra y todos estaban sonrojados, excepto Rukia que estaba distraída con la mirada fija hacía la nada pensando en su Nii-sama y como le contaría de su relación con el shinigami sustituto.

-Les voy a explicar a mi manera, así que no se dejen llevar por la enumeración de los temas. ¿Qué es la sexualidad? Pues la sexualidad es...- y no terminó fue interrumpida.

-¡Aquí todos sabemos lo que es, Sensei más bien vayamos a la parte divertida!- decía el degenerado de Keigo haciendo alardes.

-¡Tu callate y no me vuelvas a interrumpir! Aquí la sensei soy yo, y deja de alardear que creo que ni te destacarías en lo primordial. Bueno como decía la sexualidad es una parte integral de nuestra personalidad. Está relacionada con aspectos emociones y procesos complejos de la vida: el amor, la ternura, el placer, la intimidad y el contacto afectivo con los demás, o en este caso la persona que te produzca ese tipo de sensaciones.

La profesora apenas comenzaba y ya el pobre Ichigo quería salir corriendo de ahí, no corriendo no, eso sería muy lento, con su shunpo si le fuera posible. El sabía perfectamente cuales eran esas sensaciones, pues las vivía diariamente con cierta shinigami, incluso antes de ser novios. Y por si fuera poco ella estaba ahí, en el mismo salón escuchando las palabras de la profesora, no creía que entendiese todo, pero obviamente algo tenía que entender. Pues tonta no era, ingenua si, pero tonta jamas. Pero no, Rukia no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención, ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras educativas que estaba empleando la profesora en la clase del día. Ichigo no si quiera se atrevía a voltear a ver a la morena por la vergüenza, así que no estaba enterado de que la shinigami estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Es aquí donde fluye el noviazgo: Una relación de carácter transitorio entre dos personas. En este tiempo se dan a conocer sus gustos, ideas, sueños... Durante la adolescencia solemos mantener cortos noviazgos , que van desde unas horas hasta unas semanas. Todo este tiempo depende de cada persona y sus sentimientos una persona madura y enteramente enamorada no terminaría un noviazgo de la noche a la mañana, a menos que ocurra algo importante de por medio. Es un tiempo difícil en cierto sentido, ya que compartimos con ese otro/a que nos atrae y tememos equivocarnos. Y más aun si son unos mocosos como ustedes que no saben mucho respecto a este ámbito- añadió la profesora sermoneándolos-. Intentamos mostrar nuestra mejor apariencia, cuidamos el lenguaje que empleamos, intentamos ser agradables y con buen sentido del humor. Es una etapa hermosa que debemos que debemos tomar con calma, y sobre todo entender cuando suele ser pasajera.-Culminó la profesora.

Con este relato algunos estaban ensimismados pensando en que tenía razón, otros simplemente creían que estaba loca, y Ichigo sinceramente estaba escuchando algunas cosas que no encajaban en su relación con la morena. "_Definitivamente eso de Intentamos mostrar nuestra mejor apariencia, cuidamos el lenguaje que empleamos, intentamos ser agradables y con buen sentido del humor y ¡mucho menos transitorio!. Aff son puras patrañas, si la enana fuera así la mayoría del tiempo, podrían ocurrir tres cosas:1__ra __o me enamoro más, 2__da __perdería su encanto,o 3__ra __me encanta más y me trae como perrito." _estos eran los pensamientos de Ichigo después de escuchar a la sabelotodo de la profesora."_¡Diablos! ¿Qué normal puede ser nuestra relación? Ella es una orgullosa shinigami, yo un humano dotado de poderes sobrenaturales,¡hijo de un shinigami,y de una Quincy!"_ -¿Qué normal podía ser aquello, sin en su diccionario ya debería empezar a faltar esa palabra.

-Y bueno después de hablarles tan bonito y ser tan buena al tratarlos como unos retrasados mentales, voy a hablarles de los métodos anticonceptivos. (No toda la clase iba a durar esa dulce profesora, buajajajaja)

-Ante todo su salud es lo primordial, la sexualidad es parte de nuestra vida, ¡pero tomensela enserio! Tengan presente cualquier método anticonceptivo, sobre todo los que se puedan usar para evitar el contagio de enfermedad de transmisión sexual, o un embarazo no deseado. ¡Esto se los digo enserio a todos ustedes que andan con las hormonas revueltas! Ah lo olvidaba, otra cosita más; ¡si me entero que alguno de ustedes- decía señalando y hablándoles directamente a los chicos- anda con activo por ahí e ignora todo lo que les he explicado en mi clase y dejan a alguna chica embarazada, lo buscare hasta en el infierno para que cumpla con sus responsabilidades! ¿Han entendido?- dijo finalmente.

Todos los chicos asintieron con más pánico que nunca, ya conocían a esa loca y sabían perfectamente que era capaz de lo que había dicho y mucho más.

-¡Qué bien así me gusta!- dijo cambiando la cara de asesina que tenía por una dulce y alegre.

Y todos con una gotita en la cabeza, se preguntaban si aquello era normal. Pero no todo acababa ahí, la hábil profesora había notado que no todos sus estudiantes le habían prestado atención, miró directamente a Rukia que no sabía a donde carajos estaba mirando (Eh disculpen mi obsceno vocabulario) que le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

-¡Kuchiki!- dijo fuerte pero sin perder los estribos, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, esta se encolerizó completamente.-¡Kuchiki!- Hasta los shinigamis que estaban por allá en la sociedad de almas deben haber escuchado. Rukia finalmente volteo de golpe y dijo:

-¿¡Si digame!?-

-¿Cómo, qué digame? ¡Mejor dime tu, porque llevo un buen tiempo hablando cosas importantes y no se donde demonios tenías tu atención!- Le reprendía la profesora molesta.

Pero como Kuchiki Rukia es una chica tremendamente hábil sin olvidar dramática teatral y que siempre se sale con las suyas, contestó.

-Disculpeme sensei, se que no excusa pero tengo un querido hermano mayor y tiene problemas, y yo he estado viendo lo agobiado que ha estado últimamente con sus problemas, así que que como comprenderá los problemas familiares a uno lo siguen en todo momento. Le prometo que pondré más atención.- Dijo extrateatralmente y limpiándose algunas lágrimas invisibles.

Ichigo visualizaba la escena pasmado, bien podía ser verdad lo que dijo, pero no era lo que decía, sino como lo decía. Con esa melosa voz que siempre útilizaba para fastidiarlo, como alguien tan pequeño podía comprar a cualquiera con ese gran melodráma.

-Lo siento mucho Kuchiki, creo que aveces no mido mis palabras. Si tienes algún tipo de problema no dudes en pasar por mi oficina, ¡te ayudaré con mucho gusto!

"_¿Eso es todo?"_ Ya la había manipulado a su antojo, "_que imbéciles pueden llegar a ser algunos"_. La cara de Ichigo era como para tomarle fotografía. Y los demás también estaban perplejos ante la escena que presenciaban.

-Muchas gracias sensei, en cuanto pueda lo haré- dijo siguiendo con el fingimiento la shinigami.

-Pero Kuchiki te perdiste de información muy valiosa, así que como había preparado la parte teórica y practica de la clase tendrás que participar en la practica para que no te vallas sin conocimiento alguno- decía la profesora preocupada por la chica.

Si ichigo hubiese tenido algo en la boca en ese momento, lo hubiese escupido por completo. "_¡Diablos!"_ la sensei tenia una manera diabólica de arruinar sus emociones y también su día.

-No te preocupes, no te pasará nada malo, ven aquí.- la llamó la profesora para que se levantara al frente.

Los chicos no emitían ruido alguno estaban particularmente interesados en el ejercicio practico que haría la Kuchiki.

-Eh, si claro- contestó no muy convencida Rukia.

-Bien, ya solo nos falta un chico.- al decir esto todos empezaron a mirarse y a tener todo tipo de pensamiento referente el ejercicio, la profesora los miró a todos y se detuvo irónicamente en Ichigo, quién al percatarse de su escrutadora mirada quería por kami que ese día terminara siendo como cualquier pesadilla; que ocurriese solo en su cabeza. Pero no fue así para su mala suerte.- Kurosaki levantate y ven aquí.

-¿Eh yo?- preguntó nervioso.

-¡Claro! ¿O acaso hay otro Kurosaki en esta clase? Levanta ese trasero del pupitre y acercate acá a lado de tu compañera.- sentenció.

-Ssi- dijo con un hilíllo de voz. Jamás había sentido tanto terror como el que estaba palpando ahora, caminaba como si fuera a encontrarse con la mismísima muerte, literalmente.

Al llegar a lado de la Kuchiki, la profesora sacó de su escritorio un preservativo. ¡Sii un preservativo! ¿Pero que demonios pensaba hacer aquella maldita maniática? Pensaba ichigo y sus compañeros. Rukia por su parte no entendía un rábano, y ¿que rayos era ese objeto tan raro que sacó la profesora?

Se lo tendió a Ichigo y le dijo:

-Ten Kurosaki deleitanos haciendo uso de este preservativo, en como se emplea la técnica.

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? _Gritaron simultáneamente todos al escuchar esto. Ichigo estaba estático. Y la morena seguía si entender. Pero la profesora rebuscó en su escritorio y sacó lo que al parecer era una banana. Y mientras, la quijada de todos permanecía pegada al suelo. Sobre todo las de Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki,Keigo, Mizuiro y Chizuru.(cabe destacar que son lo que tienen los papeles más importantes en cuanto al la grupito de Ichigo y la serie, los demás son extras jejeje)

-Toma utiliza esto-le dijo a Ichigo- ¡pervertidos! ¿En que cochinada estaban pensando?- los miró recriminatoriamente a todos los sentados.

-Eeh...- intentaba decir algo Ichigo pero estaba en shock.

-¿Eh que Kurosaki? Vamos toma la banana y enfundale ese preservativo que no tenemos todo el día.

Ichigo no sabía que hacer, bueno con la situación porque con lo que le pedía la profesora , eso lo sabía muy bien. El pervertido de su padre lo dejaba horas encerrado el en baño cuando era niño, y sino salía con un preservativo colocado en una banana al menos, se quedaría ahí. Estaba tan pero tan nervioso que ni si quiera volteaba a ver a la morena, que por su puesto tenía su atención puesta en el igual que los demás.

Pero Ichigo se armó de valor y para salir lo más rápido posible de aquel embarazoso momento, el cual quedaría guardado en la memoria de todos por el resto de sus días, agarró el preservativo se giró hacia Rukia y le dio la banana.

-Sostenlo en alto un momento- susurró casi inaudible.

Todos estaban tan pasmados que ni hablaban.

-Si claro- contestó Rukia inocente.

Ichigo se puso manos a la obra y abrió el preservativo y se lo coloco lo mejor que pudo, rogando que las manos no le temblasen. Al final lo colocó y se veía perfectamente en su sitio.

-¡Excelente chicos! Han hecho un buen trabajo, eh Kurosaki eres muy hábil con esta tarea te felicito, ambos se han ganado un par de positivos en mi clase.-dijo muy contenta la profesora con el resultado.

Al fin todos empezaron a salir del trance y empezaron a murmurar de la habilidad de Ichigo y la pasividad de Rukia con el ejemplo que acababan de darles a todos, era como si estuviesen acostumbrados, totalmente sincronizados.

-Bien pueden sentarse en sus respectivos asientos.- les dijo a ambos.

Los shinigamis fueron y se sentaron, pero esto no acababa aquí.

-Bueno ya que hemos presenciado la parte práctica y conversado la parte teórica, solo nos queda la parte escrita.

"_¿Qué carajos aun hay más?"_ pensaba Ichigo.

-Me traerán un informe completo de la sexualidad tanto emocional como hormonal y del acto en si. Esto lo quiero para el próximo lunes que nos vemos nuevamente.- dijo pasivamente la profesora quién vigilaba su reloj que marcaban las 10:29 am y, su clase culminaba en un minuto.-¡Hemos terminado por hoy mis queridos alumnos hasta los siguientes cuatro días, practiquen bien! Adiós. Y salió del aula justo cuando sonó el timbre que informaba que la clase había culminado, dejando a todos angustiados pasmados y traumatizados ante semejante clase. Las siguientes clases transcurrieron con regularidad, tuvieron clase de literatura, geografía y por último ciencia de la tierra. Menos mal los jueves no tenían ningún tipo de clase que requiriera la atención completa , porque ese día ichigo salió bien acabado del instituto. ¿Y quién no? Con tremenda y traumatizante clase de biología. Salieron justo a las seis de la tarde y nadie le dijo nada a Ichigo, ni lo molestaron ni le hicieron algún comentario sobre lo ocurrido, todos tomaron sus libretas y lapices las guardaron en sus respectivas mochilas y se encaminaron directo a su casa. Igualmente los shinigamis, pero la morena tenia ciertas dudas de lo que sucedió, después de esa extraña clase, todos a excepción de la morena actuaban raro. Quería preguntarle Ichigo, pero como estaba tan cansada prefirió dejarlo hasta después de llegar a casa.

~o0oo0o0o0o~

Cambiamos de ambiente y nos dirigimos a la Sociedad de almas. Y es aquí donde las cosas se pondrían un poquito subidas de temperatura, ya que las inigualables y sorprendentes integrantes de La asociación de Mujeres shinigamis, estaban apunto de llevar a cabo su estrategia con la sorpresiva fiesta para nada más y nada menos que para el inigualable, el incomparable, el hombre que hace quiera meterme dentro de la pantalla de mi laptop cada vez que veo Bleach para abrazarlo y hacerle muchas cositas, ya pues mejor no sigo por ahí, ese hombre es...(Tambores resuenan en el aire, ¡para dar drama al momento!) Kuchiki Byakuya. Si como lo están leyendo. ¡Y ya! Me pongo seria y narro bien.

Como habían acordado las shinigamis todas se encontraron a las seis de la tarde en la mansión Kuchiki para preparar la dichosa fiesta con fogata, estas sabían de antemano que Byakuya llegaría a las siete en punto, ni más ni menos. Esto gracias a Matsumoto Rangiku, que todo lo sabe todo lo ve. No se que diablos hicieron con los guardias y los sirvientes de la mansión pero burlaron todo tipo atraso porque solo tenían una hora para terminar con la decoración en la lujosa morada. Arreglaron estupendamente el lugar, pues lo enfatizaron acertadamente con el ambiente: unas armonizadoras y bien decorativas lamparas japonesas, hicieron una amena fogata en en los jardines del frente de la mansión y colocaron una pancarta el estilo valla (a petición de la líder, Yachiru) que decía:¡Bienvenido a esta súper fiesta con fogata, solo para ti Bya! En letras letras casualmente del color de los pétalos y fondo entre violeta y azul que no estaba tan mal. Y el lago tenia lamparitas que flotaban y resaltaban su belleza. Y lo mejor eran los cerezos de la mansión eran el decorativo perfecto.

Dieron unos últimos toques, revisaron el refrigerio que habían llevado para compartir.(para no molestar a los sirvientes de la mansión IRONICAMENTE) Y ahora solo faltaba que llegara el anfitrión de la fiestita. Y como llamado por sus pensamientos apareció Byakuya, con una cara de asesino que no juega. Todas advirtieron su presencia así que tomaron posición y se formaron todas de pie en la entrada e la mansión, excepto Yachiru que no se sabe donde diablos se metió. Byakuya desde el camino traía consigo un mal presentimiento. A llegar vio lo que al parecer era las obras de esa mujeres locas que nunca le hacían caso. Decidió ignorar todo, iba dispuesto a darse un relajante baño que le quitara la pesadez y el cansancio que traía para cenar y luego irse a la cama. Pero para desconcierto suyo cuando iba llegando a su casa que iba a poner el pie en el primer escalón, salio de la nada, y sabrá Kami-sama de donde. Yachiru, desde el cielo y aterrizó justo en unos de sus hombros, y dijo.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas Bya, hemos preparado para ti una hermosa noche con fogatita incluida, para que compartas con nosotras y te relajes un poquito!- decía alegremente la pelirosa.

Ante esto Byakuya pensó: "_Ni en mil años, y menos podría relajarme con estas peculiares mujeres" _y con mucha razón ya que siempre causaban destrozos en la mansión, tenían pasadizos, que ni el mismo sabia que existían. Y otro montón de cosas que podría hacer una lista hasta quién sabe cuando acabaría. Pero finalmente decidió seguirles el juego a ver si se largaban lo más rápido posible. Lo que no sabe este sensual noble es que se iba a meter en un hoyo negro. Pero aunque no creía en el dicho que dice: si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele. Le daba una astuta idea, para contrarrestar a la inoportunas y extravagantes mujeres, claro esto solo era hipotético porque como bien se dice, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Y con la valentía y masculinidad que lo caracteriza, y haciendo caso omiso de que le estaba ensuciando su traje le respondió:

-Les agradezco su preocupación, me quedaré con ustedes pero solo un momento. Creo que todos tenemos que estar mañana temprano en nuestras respectivos cuarteles de las divisiones.- Dijo sorprendiendo un poco a las presentes, ya que pensaron que iba dar más lata.

Fue entonces el momento de su perdición, puesto que Matsumoto tenia una ideita en su rubia cabeza, y la puso en marcha. Se aproximó en donde estaba dicho refrigerio, y aprovechando que todas las shinigamis y Byakuya tomaron asiento en donde estaba la dichosa fogata se dispuso maniobrar con la bebida que le alegraba y mejoraba la vida, según su criterio. Sake , el cual estaba mezclado con té para no levantar sospechas. Pero como sabia de antemano que el sabor era un poco fuerte y Byakuya no era imbécil para no notarlo, le habia pedido al capitán de duodécimo escuadrón, Mayuri, que creara un té mezclado con alcohol pero que no se notara su sabor, tambien lo había incluido en la comida. Mayuri no tenia intención de ayudarla, pero ya saben como son los científicos les encanta crear cosas nuevas, y sobre todo el extraño capitán.

La teniente empezó a servir las bebidas y llevarlas a donde se encontraban el prestigioso líder y la mujeres shinigamis.

Se acercó con una bandeja y le dio a todos no quedó nadie sin probar, ni si quiera ella.

-¿Cómo está el té? ¿Es de su agrado capitán Kuchiki? - Preguntó la rubia.

Byakuya se detuvo un momento y luego contestó:

-Es un poco extraño, nunca habia probado este tipo de té. Pero no tiene mal sabor.- contestó Byakuya.

-¡A mi me parece que está rico!- aludió Yachiru.

-Mmm, tiene un ligero sabor a algo...pero no logro saber que es- opinó la capitana Unohana.

Las demás tambien procedieron a probar y le gustó tanto que Matsumoto les dio una segunda ronda. Ya para unas tres horas que habían pasado comiendo y bebiendo todas las veces que Matsumoto los atendía estaban bien embriagados, todos sin excepción alguna.

-Tengo un poco de calor, creo que deberíamos despojarnos de algunas prendas, ¿no creen?- Dijo la embriagada Unohana.

-¡Siiii claro!- contestó alegremente Matsumoto.

-No lo creo conveniente- dijo Byakuya aun un poco consciente.

-¡Vamos yo empezare primero!- decía Unohana quitándose su haori.

-Etto... creo que no hace falta capitana... - estaba diciendo Isane

-Claro que hace falta. ¡Así que empiecen a quitarse prendas que le sobren!- ordenó la capitana.

-Entendido...- dijeron todas al unisono y no muy convencidas a pesar de estar muy ebrias.

-Hip hip, ¡sho stoy deacuersdo! - decía la capitana del segundo escuadrón, la cual estaba bien pero bien borracha.

Y así todas empezaron a esparcir prendas por todos lados, Byakuya miraba la escena con pánico, y a pesar de estar ebrio aun le quedaba un poco de cordura. Pero a las shinigamis no, por lo que Matsumoto aprovechando el irrepetible momento sacó de sus pechos una cámara que habia traído consigo desde que fue al mundo real, hizo uso de ella marcando y guardando para siempre el momento que quizá por la mañana algunos ni siquiera recordarían.

~0o0o0o0~

-Buenas noches, ya llegamos- anunció el sustituto.

-Buenas noches...- estaba diciendo la morena cuando derrepente saltó el padre de los Kurosaki hacia ellos.

Al llegar a su casa abrir la puerta y atravesar el umbral, lo que menos quería Ichigo era ser molestado, sobretodo por su inmaduro padre que esta noche se encontraba en casa. Con el habitual recibimiento que siempre les daba salió Isshin muy animado.

-¡Buenaaaaaaas noches Ichigoooo!- se abalanzó contra el pero su objetivo falló y como siempre, de recompensa obtuvo unos moretones y chichones en el rostro. Esta noche Ichigo no estaba de humor para soportar a su escandaloso padre, venia con gran cansancio física y emocionalmente después de la expuesta lección que lo dio su profesora.

-¡Oh Masaki! nuestro hijo no quiere hacer caso a los consejos que le da su querido y atractivo padre, si ni siquiera se atreve a darme nietos con mi queridisíma tercera hija, que lo trae babeando de paso. ¡Aun así no pierdo las esperanzas de conseguir nuestra sucesión..! - como siempre el mismo drama de Isshin.

-Callate viejo, además ¿cómo te atreves a estar pensando en nietos cuando apenas soy un adolescente?- se indignó Ichigo.

-Eso no cuenta, lo importante son los mini Ichigo y mini Rukia-chan que corretearan algún día por esta casa, aah- suspiró- como ansío esos momentos.

Ichigo decidió Ignorarlo porque se pondría peor si le daba atención, en cambio Rukia se ruborizó, el padre de ichigo no tenia pudor para decir lo que pensaba.

-Ya dejalos, seguro vienen cansados y con hambre. Ven Ichi-ni y tu también Rukia-chan, además la cena ya está lista ¿no es así Yuzu?- Intervino la gemela pelinegra.

-Si así es, bienvenidos Oni-chan, Rukia-chan. Otousan ya basta- siguió la rubia con dulce voz.

Rukia e Ichigo tomaron sus cosas y las dejaron en la sala, se lavaron las manos y luego se dirigieron al comedor, se dispusieron a cenar junto con las chicas y su progenitor, la cena de esta noche era una delicia, se trataba de un típico Teriyaki.

-Está Delicioso, muchas gracias Yuzu eres una excelente cocinera- la elogió Rukia.

-¿Tu lo crees, Rukia-chan?- Pregunto la gemela.

-Si por su puesto, tus platillos son excelentes. Eres una niña muy talentosa- le decía la morena con franqueza.

-Rukia tiene razón Yuzu, eres de las mejores- Intervino Ichigo.

-Si, mi queridisíma hija eres un orgullo para tu joven padre- decía Isshin orgulloso.

-Ya deja el teatro papá, Yuzu es muy buena y de alguna manera debemos agradecerle todo lo que hace por nosotros. Pero tus agradecimientos están cargados de demasiado drama. Deberías hacer como yo que me como todos los alimentos y así le garantizo que es la mejor- le dijo Karin a su padre.

-¡No te pongas celosa Karin-chan, tu querido papito también tiene elogios para ti!- saltó Isshin.

-¿Quién diablos ha hablado de celos? Tsk definitivamente tu cerebro está algo descompuesto-Expuso la gemela morena.

-Que cálida cena, hogar dulce hogar- murmuró Ichigo

Rukia admiraba el ambiente y se sentía feliz, porque pesar de las locuras de Isshin y las típicas peleas que tenía con Ichigo y Karin, se sentía aceptada y bien recibida. Cada momento que había vivido con ellos era memorable.

Luego de la cena las niñas subieron a su habitación a dormir porque el siguiente día tenían clases temprano, Ichigo y Rukia ayudarían a recoger la mesa lavar los trastes, mientras que Isshin se iba a ver un poco de tv. Al terminar con la tarea recogieron sus mochilas que estaban la sala y subieron al segundo piso de la casa a a darse un baño, claro separadamente.

Luego que ambos estaban limpios y frescos Rukia fue a la habitación del muchacho a preguntarle lo que tenia en mente por la tarde.

-Ichigo -dijo abriendo la puerta, se extrañó de no encontrarse con el leoncito de peluche hacía varios dias no lo veía.

-¿Qué sucede? Pensé que ibas a dormir. ¿una alerta de hollow?- inquirió el.

-No nada de eso, vine aquí porque quería preguntarte algo- dijo entrando.

-Bien sientate y dime que es lo que quieres saber- Ichigo no quería pelear esa noche estaba demasiado exhausto.

Rukia tomo asiento en la silla junto al escritorio de la habitación mientras que Ichigo estaba sentado en la cama. La morena se dispuso a preguntar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso que ocurrió hoy en clase para que todos salieran de esa manera esta tarde? Hasta tu estabas extraño, bueno tu aun lo estás.- dijo mirándolo sin perder detalle de sus gestos.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo la sensei?- preguntó Ichigo extrañado.

-La verdad no, estaba distraída. Aunque enrrealidad te soy sincera en este mundo hay demasiadas cosas extrañas que aveces suelen ser complicadas- dijo la shinigami

-¿Por qué rayos quieres hablar de eso? Será mejor que lo olvides, no lo entenderías- se alarmó Ichigo. "_Diablos no, ahora no. ¿explicarle a Rukia lo de hoy? Enserio me odia Kami-sama"_- pensaba el.

-No me hables de esa manera, no te estoy tratando mal así que no me hagas enojar y cuentame o te lo saco por las malas- dijo su novia advirtiéndole.

-Pero es que es un tema muy complicado, no quiero tener este tipo de conversación ahora- le dijo más calmado.

-¿Acaso crees que no podré entenderlo? Si me lo explicas correctamente lo sabré interpretar. Además no me subestimes no soy tonta- le dijo en tono autoritario.

-Ya lo se, yo no he dicho lo contrario es sólo que...-

-¿Qué ichigo? ¿Acaso es sobre algo difícil de las clases y no entendiste?- preguntó con inocencia dándole aun más crédito a los razonamientos del chico.

Pero Ichigo sabía que Rukia no se daría por vencida, tendría que explicarle todo. No podría mentirle la muy obstinada lo conocía perfectamente.

-Está bien, pero de antemano te digo, después que te explique las cosas no me culpes.

-No lo haré, lo prometo- pronunció felizmente.

-Como sea... veras Rukia la... la profesora Seishi estaba dándonos unos consejos- Ichigo no encontraba las palabras exactas para explicarle mejor.

-¿Consejos sobre qué?- esto no le decía nada.

Pero Ichigo se armó de la más suprema valentía y empezó a explicarle.

-Oyeme bien Rukia te voy a explicar todo esto, pero luego no quiero que lo platiques con nadie,¿esta bien? Ni si quiera con el grupo ese de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis.

Rukia notó que lo que Ichigo le iba a contar era algo muy importante, su rostro estaba dándole una muestra de ello. Así que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, de igual manera ya era algo que Ichigo aceptara explicarle. Y sobre todo no quería que desconfiara de ella.

-No te preocupes, lo prometo- dijo muy seria.

Con eso le bastaba a Ichigo, sabía que no le estaba tomando el pelo si algo tenia esa enana era lealtad.

-Este es un riesgo que tengo que correr- susurró para si mismo, luego continuó para Rukia- Como muy bien sabes tanto los humanos y los shinigamis tenemos algunas cosas en común. Pues esas cosas tienden a ser digamos que obligatorias, son fases que vamos pasando a lo largo de nuestra vida; nos adentramos en viaje de no retorno. Una de ellas es el crecer, física y emocionalmente es decir madurar. Los motivos son obvios, es natural. Para que lo comprendas mucho mejor y no salirme del tema lo que te quiero decir con esto es que la profesora hablaba de como se crea una vida...

-¡Espera!- lo interrumpió Rukia derrepente.

"_Rayos no me digan qué la enana ya comprendió tan rápido lo que estamos discutiendo"_

-Hasta ahora vamos bien he entendido, ¿pero cómo qué crear una vida? Los shinigamis no podemos hacer eso, está totalmente prohibido, ves lo que provocó Aizen al codiciar el poder, eso lo llevó a experimentar lograr crear lo que se pudo denominar vida...

-Mate Rukia, no me refería a ese tipo creación- El sustituto se dio cuenta de que su problema se agrandaba cada vez más.

-¿Entonces cual?-su cara se tornó una singular mueca, pues que ella supiera los shinigamis no tenían ese don. Y si ya se descartaba la experimentación, pues no entendía un pepino.

La orientación sobre el embarazoso tema ya empezaba a tornarse complicada. A Ichigo le llovían los problemas.

"_Como si fuera tan fácil mi vida... y ahora esto"- _el chico solo deseaba que la maldita y analítica aclaración se esfumara para siempre de la mente de la pelinegra. Ningún mundo es tan bondadoso como se cree.

-Pues... me refiero a los nacimientos- dijo Ichigo aclarando la situación.

-Mmm, ¿y los nacimientos qué tienen que ver con todo esto..?-Luego de un segundo la shinigami analizó la situación y comenzó a entender.- No me digas que...

-Si Rukia, de eso era el tema de la clase de hoy- dijo el sustituto serio.

-¿Entonces todo lo que dijeron esta mañana fue sobre "eso"?- al comprender totalmente la situación ya no estaba tan segura de querer saber todo, pero ahora necesitaba entender lo que sucedió.

-Si, todo. ¿Ves, ahora comprendes por qué te dije que era complicado? Esa era la razón...-

-Ya, pero... ¿por qué estaban hablando de eso, y lo que hicimos en clase tuvo algo que ver?- se refirió al ejercicio bochornoso con el preservativo.

Ichigo ya había imaginado que le vendría esa pregunta y era lógico, porque por muy ingenua que fuera Rukia algún conocimiento tenía que tener sobre el tema.

-Porque la profesora cree que debido a nuestra edad es hora de hablar del tema para que seamos responsables. Y lo segundo...-se sonrojó un poco cuando lo recordó.- bueno eso fue referente al mismo asunto rukia- se rascó la cabeza- verás aquí hay un tipo de "protección" para que haya ningún tipo de riesgo en "eso".- explicó lo mejor que pudo el chico.

-¿Riesgos? -Inquirió nuevamente.

-Ya basta Rukia, estoy muy cansado. Con lo que te expliqué es suficiente.- dijo calmadamente.

-Pero es que...-

-No hay peros que valgan hoy Rukia, comprendeme tu a mí también, lo de hoy fue un poco vergonzoso teniendo en cuenta que estábamos frente varias personas .- su rostro lo de mostraba.

Con estas palabras tan sinceras Rukia tuvo que reconocer que Ichigo tenía razón, además cuando una persona tan altanera como lo es Ichigo se toma un momento para explicarte de la mejor manera posible un tema como ese. Tenía que reconocerlo Ichigo era un buen chico. -"_Aunque a veces no tanto"_ -pensó

-De acuerdo Ichigo, esta bien y gracias por explicarme- le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.- Bien ya me voy- se levantó y cuando se iba a girar Ichigo la tomó por la muñeca.

-Espera. ¿Te vas a ir así?- su cara tenia una gran interrogante.

-¿Eh? Claro tu me dijiste que habíamos acabado y que estabas muy cansado.- respondió ella.

Ichigo suspiró, se levantó y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para darle una despedida como es debida. La beso dulcemente, tomándose su tiempo para explorar su cavidad, acariciando su mejilla y alargando el beso hasta que les faltó aire a sus pulmones.

-Esto si es una verdadera despedida, buenas noches Rukia- sonrió y dejó de sujetarla.

Rukia se sonrojó, ese Ichigo era muy impredecible a veces. Aunque no se quejaba le agradaba ese Ichigo tierno y atento que de vez en cuando aparecía .

-Buenas noches Ichigo.- salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la que compartía con las gemelas. Se metió a la cama y al instante se quedó dormida.

Mientras Ichigo se fue a dormir feliz por tener la novia que tenía, aunque en ciertos momentos quisieran matarse.

~ 0o00o0~

Mientras en la sociedad de almas, se localizaban un montón de Mujeres dormidas y tiradas por todos lados, ropa por doquier y un hombre profundamente dormido...

**Continuará...**

**Bueno chicas me esforcé por que fuera de su agrado este cápitulo, espero que dejen su review y digan que le pareció. Un saludo a todas y hasta la próxima.**

**Envejecer es obligatorio, crecer es personal.**


	3. Despertares bizarros

**¡Hola, un saludo a todas las que comentaron! Como había escrito anteriormente, muchas gracias por interesarse en esta historia. La hago con mucha dedicación y cariño, **

**también porque quería dejar plasmado en este fic las cualidades agradables de muchos personajes que respectivamente ya no siguen en la serie debido a su lamentable muerte, para también expresar y dejar en claro como fueron y serán recordados, espero que con esto no vayan a dejar mi historia es muy importante para mi su opinión, no les quito más tiempo y daré paso a la lectura, diviertanse. **

**Genero:Humor/Romance.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

**-Diálogos-**

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**(Palabras de esta loquilla)**

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama.**

**Capitulo 03**

**Despertares bizarros**

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, hizo ademán de levantarse pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Trató de recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior y lo que su memoria visualizaba era un poco confuso, al principio todo iba bien. Recordaba que llegó a su hogar y se encontró con esas mujeres, luego que decidió seguirles el juego y se sentaron a comer y beber... "_Comer y beber... fue luego de eso que no logro recordar bien, esas mujeres tuvieron que colocarle algo a esa comida" _Byakuya Kuchiki no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, así que decidió levantarse y encararlas.

Para su sorpresa, seguían dormidas... ¡y con escasa ropa! Se miró y el también tenía muy mal aspecto, no estaba desnudo pero su ropa demostraba una gran batalla para poder quedarse en su sitio. Arrg estaba molesto, muy molesto y lo peor es que el mismo se había metido en aquel lío, tenía que haberlas echado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Miró nuevamente pero esta vez alargo su visión y lo que vio lo dejó espantado, la mansión estaba hecha un asco, las mujeres raras esa tenían escasa ropa y para empeorar aun más la cosas todos ellos tenían que estar dentro de una hora en sus respectivos cuarteles.

Finalmente decidió ir a bañarse y alistarse para ir a su escuadrón, les comunicó al servicio que limpiaran todo el desastre y despertaran a cada una de las shinigamis para que realizaran sus respectivas tareas en sus cuarteles. Ya dejaría la retahíla que les tenía para después, ahora lo más importante era llegar temprano a su escuadrón y comandar las ordenes del día, pues luego tenía que dirigirse al mundo de los vivos y conocer que era eso tan urgente que Yoruichi tenía que hablar con el.

En cuanto Byakuya salió de la mansión Kuchiki las shinigamis despertaron, la primera en levantarse fue Nanao quién estaba en shock por lo que estaba presenciando, cuando notó su desnudez fue mucho peor.

-¡Aahhh!- gritó con pánico. Al hacerlo despertó a las demás.

-¿Donde estoy?- decía una somnolienta Kiyone.

-¿Qué suced...- Iba a decir Isane, pero al ver con sus propios ojos la situación quedó muda.

-¿Ay pero qué sucedió?- preguntó Matsumoto haciéndose la inocente.

-Al parecer esa bebida contenía etanol o tal vez estaba compuesta de el. Es la unica explicación que le veo al asunto- decía la capitana Unohana con su característica voz.

-Pero ¿quién se atrevió a hacer algo así, y por qué?- preguntó Nanao alarmada.

-No lo se, pero investigaré que sucedió- dijo Unohana analizando todo mentalmente.

Matsumoto no decía nada y esperaba que sus astutas colegas no llegaran al fondo de ese misterio y lograran descubrirlo. Mientras algunas permanecían dormidas, la teniente Kusajishi y la capitana Sui Feng eran las del sueño pesado. La primera demasiado cansada por hacerle todo tipo de crueldades a Byakuya, la segunda por tomar tanto alcohol y no estaba acostumbrada. Nemu quién también estaba despierta se limitó a escuchar las palabras de sus compañeras.

-¿Donde se encuentra el capitán Kuchiki?- Preguntó Matsumoto inquieta.

-El capitán se ha marchado hace un momento, se dirige hacía su escuadrón pues debe darle ordenes antes de partir y dejar todo arreglado. Tengo entendido que irá al mundo de los vivos la semana siguiente.- explicó Unohana.

-Si es así, entonces nosotras deberíamos apresurarnos para higienizarnos y dirigirnos a nuestros cuarteles para comenzar nuestras responsabilidades.- añadió Nanao a la plática, sin ocultar el nerviosismo por que había sucedido o más bien por lo que no recordaba de los hechos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- indicó nuevamente la capitana de cuarto escuadrón.

-Capitana... primero debemos despertarlas.- dijo Isane señalando a Yachiru y a capitana del segundo escuadrón.

Unohana las miró un instante un poco pensativa y luego dijo:

-Esta bien no importa si no despiertan, nosotras podemos llevarlas. Pero intenten despertarlas de igual manera, puede que quieran llegar conscientes a sus cuarteles.- Fue lo que concluyó Unohana.

-Si Capitana.- respondió Isane.

Y Matsumoto se preguntó si sería buena idea mostrarles las fotos de la noche anterior.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos...

En una pintoresca y singular tienda donde se muestra un letrero informando su nombre: _Urahara shoten__. _Sus habitantes se encontraban un tanto alborotados debido al día que los esperaba, pues estaban trabajando desde muy temprano en sus deberes para dejar todo listo antes de partir a la playa para el viernes de la semana próxima y por su puesto primero tendrían que trabajar arduamente para que ningún encargo pasara desapercibido.

-¿Ururu ya terminaste con eso?- preguntó Jinta quién estaba guardando unas cosas en una caja.

-Si, creo que ya terminamos aquí.- respondió Ururu con su voz tierna y serena.

Luego apareció Tesai Preguntando por Yoruichi.

-Creo que salio hace un momento afuera, pero no ha regresado.- dijo Jinta

-Humm, Bien iré a despertar al jefe.- expresó el hombre de bigote gracioso.

-No hace falta ya desperté.- anunció El tendero detrás de Tesai bostezando, quién acababa de hacerse presente con una apariencia de lo más perezosa y típica de el.

-Jefe...- murmuró Tesai.

-¿Así que Yoruichi-san ha salido? seguramente fue... Si estoy seguro.- dijo el excapitán de manera misteriosa.

~OoOoOoOoO~

En esta escena se muestra a Ichigo despertando con un bostezo y recordando felizmente la noche anterior, seguidamente se levanta de la cama para dirigirse al baño y hacer su matutina "descarga" pues su vejiga se lo agradecerá. Luego de eso se le ve a Rukia despertando al igual que Ichigo se siente feliz pues jamás había experimentado ese tipo de sentimientos, y se alegraba profundamente que fuera el chico quién los despertara. Luego se levanta y al igual que muchas mañanas Yuzu y Karin no están en la habitación, imaginándose que Yuzu y Karin están en la cocina decide irse al baño para darse una ducha y tomar el baño antes que su novio, pues siempre discutían por este y al final ella lo terminaba ganando. Después de levantarse fue directamente a un closed que se encontraba en la habitación para su uso personal, pues Isshin había sido muy amable al sugerirlo y Yuzu y Karin estuvieron felizmente de acuerdo, sacó una toalla blanca la cual tenía un pequeño dibujo bordado en la parte delantera en lo alto. El dibujo era por supuesto un pequeño conejo blanco que curiosamente estaba vestido con una bata albornoz y tenía unas fresas adornándola. La morena sacó su ropa interior y su uniforme antes de irse.

Ichigo llegó al baño y se alegró de ser el primero en llegar, puesto que todas las mañanas sostenía una disputa con rukia por quién debería entrar primero, ya que el siempre le reprochaba lo mucho que se tardaba. Abrió su cremallera dispuesto a orinar y cuando se empezó su cometido escuchó la puerta abrirse e instintivamente volteo la cabeza para ver quién demonios había entrado sin tocar y ponerlo en semejante situación. Y para su sorpresa no era una persona la que entró en la habitación sino un gato negro que sonreía ante la escena y el pobre Ichigo petrificado por la vergüenza no sabía como reaccionar hasta que al final salió de su trance gritó molesto.

-¡Pero que demonios haces aquí?- gritó encolerizado el chico, guardando su "arma" y cerrando su cremallera.

En ese mismo instante apareció Rukia en la entrada del baño un poco confundida por los gritos del chico, luego notó que Yoruichi se encontraba ahí en su forma de gato. Y decidió preguntar qué pasaba.

-¿Por qué gritas de esa manera Ichigo, y que hace aquí Yoruichi?- estaba realmente confundida.

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo.- dijo el.

-Pues yo solo vine a traerles cierta información y me topé con algo realmente... grande y atrayente.- dijo maliciosamente haciendo sonrojar al chico.

En ese momento se escucho desde el piso de abajo la voz de Yuzu.

-¿Estas bien Oni-chan?- preguntó preocupada por el grito de su hermano.

-Si Yuzu, estoy bien no te preocupes... solo fue un mal entendido.- dijo gritando para que lo oyese, y al mismo tiempo mirando amargamente a Yoruichi.

Al parecer Yuzu se quedó tranquila con la respuesta y siguió en lo suyo.

-¿Díme Yoruichi se trata de algo malo?- preguntó Rukia ignorando lo sucedido entre yoruichi e Ichigo en el baño.

-No Rukia, la verdad es que vine a decirle Ichigo y a ti que estaremos un poco ocupados adelantando ciertos trabajos para dejar todo listo antes del fin de semana de la playa. Es para que estén alerta si algo pasa y así nos notifiquen.- dijo un poco seria la felina.

-Pues deberás avisar... no puedes entrar así a un lugar tomando a las personas por sorpresa.- le reprendió Ichigo.

Rukia pensó que Ichigo lo decía porque le parecía que Yoruichi no tenía modales al meterse a la casa sin permiso.

-Ya Ichigo... bah sigues siendo un niño precavido, a ver si dejas esa aptitud porque así no vas a conseguir nada... de nada.- dijo mirándolo a el y luego a Rukia seguidamente, provocando que este se sonrojara al máximo y se preguntara si Yoruichi había notado que su relación con Rukia había cambiado.

-No se de que hablas...- dijo mintiendo, pero Yoruichi ya lo sabía.

Rukia los miraba a ambos sin saber de que rayos hablaban.

-Mmm... bueno llegó cierta información a mis oídos de que tuvieron una excelente clase de biología...- le soltó la gatita.

"_¡Pero qué diablos!¡En este pueblo las noticias son más rápidas que el shunpo!"_-pensó el chico sonrojado y molesto a la vez. "_¿Quién rayos habría sido? ¿sería Ishida?¿ O tal vez Keigo lo pregonaría por todo el pueblo? Rayos... si mi padre escucha algo de lo que sucedió ahora si sería su fin..¡Todos pensarían que yo soy un pervertido! No no no"_...- el no iba a manchar su gran personalidad.

-Seguramente era falsa, ya vez que siempre andan diciendo cosas de la gente.- esta vez le salió mejor.

pero Yoruichi no se comía el cuento, ella misma lo vio, pues estuvo ahí esa mañana para decirles lo de hoy y se topó con aquello. Finalmente Yoruichi decidió decirles el día siguiente, lo que los trajo hasta esta conversación.

-No preocupes Ichigo, entiendo entiendo. Dejalo así no te agobio más, puede que así te creas tu lo que me acabas de decir, nos vemos chicos.- Y así salió del baño y luego de la casa, para dejar a un confundido Ichigo.

Rukia lo miraba detallando cada movimiento.

-¿Qué fue eso Ichigo'?- preguntó la morena muy intrigada.

-¿Eh?- no la escucho bien al estar disperso en si mismo.

-Te pregunté que, ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Lo de yoruichi y tu, te pusiste blanco como un papel derrepente rojo como el cabello de Renji.- Lo tenía en la mira.

-Nada ,Rukia nada... mejor nos apresuramos, tenemos que ir al instituto. Duchate tu primero.- y así salió del baño logrando escabullirse al menos por ahora, y dejando a Rukia perpleja.

-Bssh, este Ichigo cree que me engaña. ¡Bueno se lo dejo pasar por ahora y mejor me ducho!- decía para si misma en voz alta.

Mientras Ichigo en su habitación estaba estrujándose hasta lo más profundo su cerebro, para saber quién había sido el traidor o mejor dicho el chismoso. A lo largo de esta semana sus problemas aumentaban, bueno la culpable era Rukia según el, puesto que el si quería formalizar su relación. ¡Pero no! Tenían que esperar contarle a Byakuya primero. Si todos seguían con el escrutinio y las abrumadoras preguntas no estaba seguro si iba poder callarse, pues lo tenían harto de tantos juegos y chistes a su costa.

Unos diez o tal vez 12 minutos más tarde escuchó la morena gritarle que ya había salido del baño.

Tomó su toalla y se dirigió a la puerta y justo cuando colocó su mano en el pomo. Se le vino una pregunta a la mente. "_¿Donde carajos se habrá metido el viejo? No vino a despertarme como lo hace diariamente... será que el... no no lo creo. Y por cierto ¿donde rayos estará metido Kon? Seguro anda detrás de muchas faldas... no Rukia se encuentra aquí y el jamás pensaría en otras mientras que Rukia está a su vista. Lo más extraño es que no lo veo justo antes de ella volviera... Arrg diablos mejor me olvido de esto un rato sino terminaré como un maniático"_

Después de tantos pensamientos se metió al baño se desnudo y empezó a ducharse, para unos quince o tal vez veinte minutos después estaba listo, vestido y se proponía bajar. Su hermana anunció que el desayuno estaba listo y que bajaran el y Rukia. Al bajar ya todos se encontraban en el comedor, pues hasta su padre que no sabía donde andaba. Se sentó les dio los buenos días a sus hermanas, y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a su padre donde se había metido... PUM! Noqueado por bajar la guardia. Su padre le pegó un puñetazo aunque al final no resultó tan grave en el ultimo minuto gracias a sus hábiles reflejos logró esquivarlo un poco y no resulto tan doloroso y marcado.

-¿Qué te pasa papá, es que podemos tener un desayuno tranquilo como las familias normales?- que estúpida pregunta.

-¡Nooo! Ves te ha distraído, tu padre te está pisoteando . Vamos Ichigo ponte las pilas, sino Rukia-chan no te querrá, sobre todo si te vuelves estúpido. Jajajaja- se burló su progenitor.

Pero no por mucho, Ichigo le estrelló el puño en la cara haciendo que la tostada que se iba llevar a la boca se esparciera por todo su rostro. Lo que se veía patético, pues sus hermanas y Rukia incluida no entendían esas estúpidas batallas que constantemente sostenían padre e hijo.

Por su parte Rukia se preguntaba como es que dos seres tan necios para mantener ese tipo tonterías podían ser tan fuertes y serios cuando la ocasión era otra.

-Mmm, la comida está deliciosa Yuzu.- decía Karin ignorando lo que su padre e Ichigo hacían.

-¿De verdad?- gracias Karin-chan.- Se animó Yuzu.

Luego de ese agradable y feliz desayuno ellos se marcharon al instituto, su padre quedó con la cara horrible cortesía puños de Ichigo y las niñas sonriente al despedirlos.

De camino iban hablando de como los hollows se habían desaparecido unos días, y eso a ambos los aburría un poco, luego de manera realmente estúpida terminaron discutiendo de la misma manera que lo hacían siempre. Pero cesó la discusión ya que se encontraron a Orihime en el camino. La chica de grandes atributos les llamó y se apresuró a correr para alcanzarlos.

-¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun, buenos días Kuchiki-san!- decía alegremente la poseedora de las seis flores.

-Buenos días Inoue, me alegra encontrarte de camino al instituto.- le dijo Rukia a su amiga.

-Buenos días Inoue, ¿estás bien?- preguntó al verla un poco cansada por la carrera.

La chica se sonrojó un poco debido a la pregunta del chico, puesto que fácilmente la ponía nerviosa.

-Etto... si Kurosaki-kun estoy bien, muchas gracias. Oye Kuchiki-san ¿Si pudiste conseguir el tradicional Kenseikan de tu hermano?- preguntó al final.

Orihime se lo preguntó porque en la clase anterior de historia les habían pedido llevar un objeto del pasado que perteneciera a la nobleza y mostrarlo el día de hoy. El trabajo sería en equipos seis y Orihime estaba en su grupo al igual que Ichigo, Tatsuki Chad. Pues Uryuu se negó rotundamente a participar con ellos ya que lo haría individual para llevar algo de sus ancestros orgullosamente.

-¡Oh cierto! Si Inoue si los traje, pues me fue muy difícil. Pero con arduo esfuerzo los conseguí, pues mi hermano tiene algunos de repuesto.- respondió la ojivioleta con una sonrisa.

Ichigo las miraba con una alegría por dentro ya sabía que esas chicas se hicieron muy unidas y además de mirar a Rukia con una sonrisa diferente ya que le encantaba verla así de alegre con esos gestos tan tiernos de niña que muchas veces observaba en silencio.

-¿Honto? ¡Ay me alegro mucho! ¡Pues podemos festejar en el almuerzo, he traído unos pasteles de arroz con unas chispas de chocolates y salsa de curri divina!- declaró la hime.

A lo que Ichigo no le interesó mucho, pues bien podría darle una indigestión con la extravagante por no llamarlo peor a los gustos de la comida de esa chica.

-¡Jejeje claro!- Sonrió la Kuchiki.

Ichigo suspiró, pues al menos este día no habría cosas hormonales que discutir. Y así se fueron los tres al instituto.

~OoOoOoOoO~

En la sociedad de almas justo en el escuadrón seis, se encontraba cierto capitán Kuchiki y su teniente Abarai, el cual había regresado. Estaban discutiendo como serían las ordenes de ese día y poniéndose al corriente de varios puntos. Uno de ellos la llegada de Rukia y como se encontraba. Seguidamente de entregarle su reporte de Karakura en la cual habían trabajado Rukia y Renji como una tarea en conjunto entre ambas divisiones.

-Capitán... ¿le sucedió algo?- Preguntó Renji al verlo un poco ojeroso y cansado.

-Despreocupate Renji, me encuentro bien.- respondió Byakuya en su habitual tono.

-Si capitán.- no insistió más, pues Renji sabía perfectamente que Byakuya no iba soltar nada.

Luego de sus tareas ya culminadas Renji se fue a hablar con sus compañeros, los pertenecientes a La asociación de hombres shinigamis. No se habían reunido en algunos días y pues decidió preguntarles cuando sería.

Los buscó casi por todas partes en el seireitei y no los hallaba, y se preguntaba donde rayos se habían metido. Puesto que no los encontraba a ninguno obviamente estaban todos juntos. La pregunta era ¿donde? Y después de pensarlo mucho se le vino una grandiosas respuesta a su mente.

~OoOoOoO~

En otro ambiente muy diferente pero no tan lejos se encontraban los chicos buscados por el teniente. Se hallaban en casa de Kukaku Shiba, a quienes le habían rogado que los dejase mantener ahí sus reuniones al menos por un corto plazo. La líder del pintoresco clan, se opuso rotundamente pero luego terminó cediendo pero con una condición que trabajarían para ella cada vez que decidiera mudar su casa. Ellos aceptaron y pesar de saber que prácticamente habían pactado con el diablo al menos ahora tenían donde llevar a cabo sus reuniones.

-Si... eso es verdad, podemos el incluirlo al fin y al cabo el también es uno de los nuestros.- estaba diciendo Tetsuzaimon.

-Aff yo no creo que ese idiota acepte, pues siempre se anda quejando de La asociación de Mujeres shinigamis. Así que ¿para qué preguntarle?- objetó Madarame.

-Pues sólo preguntándole directamente conoceremos la verdadera respuesta.- opinó Izuru.

-Entonces así quedamos. Mañana vamos a su casa y le preguntamos, al fin y al cabo es mañana que tenemos que ir allá.- intervino Hisagi.

De repente estrepitosamente aparece el teniente de la sexta división con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabía... no había otro lugar donde los aceptaran. Por cierto ¿Cual fue el trato para quedarse?- se anunció Renji.

Los shinigamis les explicaron todo, desde su pacto con Kukaku hasta su propuesta de un nuevo integrante.

-Me parece bien, ya va siendo hora que entre ese idiota...- dejo al aire la frase el rojito.

Y así quedaron ellos por allá mientras que en otro lugar, para ser más exactos en el escuadrón diez se encontraba la teniente Matsumoto un poco inquieta por sus actos. Aunque rápidamente se recuperó teniendo una nueva grandiosa idea de qué hacer que las sugerentes fotos que yacían bajo su poder.

-¡Mmm si soy estupenda lista atractiva y genial!- dijo en voz alta elogiandose a sí misma.

-Perezosa, alcohólica mal pensada y muchas cosas más.- le dijo Toshiro apareciendo de tras de ella.

Matsumoto se sobresaltó al no haberlo escuchado entrar.

-¡Capitán! Me ha dado un susto de muerte.- declaró con una cara sorprendida.

-Matsumoto en vez de estar aquí enumerando tus excelentes características, deberías dedicarte a hacer tu trabajo.- dijo con sarcasmo.- Mira todo ese papeleo que aun no se ha llenado.- señaló con su dedo hacía el escritorio donde había un cerro de hojas amontonado.-

-Pero capitán no se amargue tanto, mire que así no va crecer bien. Ya deje de preocuparse que hoy mismo los tendré listos.- dijo haciendo pucheros.

Toshiro ignoró la parte de su estatura, pues replicarle a Matsumoto era como decirle a un niño que los dulces eran dañinos en exceso.

-Está bien, sólo no te quedes dormida.- dijo con expresión cansada.

-¡Ok!- fue todo que se escuchó antes de Toshiro salir de la habitación.

**Continuará...**

**¿Cual será el plan de Matsumoto con las fotos que tenía? ¿Quién será ese nuevo miembro qué quieren incluir a La Asociación de Hombres shinigamis? ¿Dónde se habrá metido Kon? Pues descubranlo en los siguientes capítulos de este fanfic. **

**Un saludo grande desde mi hermoso país Venezuela, los quiero un montón y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, dejen sus reviews y digan qué le pareció. Finalmente me despido y recuerden. Envejecer es obligatorio, crecer es personal. **

**Posdata:** **Ignoren a los himeichis y nos los insulten simplemente haganle saber con argumentos reales que nosotros tenemos más posibilidades de ver a nuestra pareja Ichiruki junta. :) **


	4. Sugerente no es igual a realidad

**Genero:Humor/Romance.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

**-Diálogos-**

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**(****Palabras de esta loquilla)**

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama**

**Capítulo 04**

**Sugerente no es igual a realidad.**

Un chico alto, de mirada sexy, pensamientos "maduros", protector, héroe y gran poder físico. Se aproximaba a una menuda chica morena de ojos violáceos, la abrazó e inmediatamente ella sonrió. Le devolvió el abrazo y estaba a punto de besarla... cuando derrepente todo se volvió borroso y al abrir los ojos conoció la realidad. Había sido solo un sueño, el mejor sueño de su vida.¿Cuantas veces había intentado tocarla y abrazarla? ¿Demostrarle que ella era, es y será lo más hermoso y cercano a una diosa para el? Muchas... siempre fallaba, no entendía cual era la razón. ¡Pero ahora con una nueva apariencia lograría conquistar su corazón!

_**~Flashback~**_

-¿Entonces lo que tu quieres es un nuevo cuerpo?- estaba diciendo el tendero.

-Si, pero tiene que ser especial, uno que demuestre que soy un genio, un lindo, tierno y hermoso ser... ¿crees qué puedas lograrlo?- preguntó al final un leoncito de peluche.

-Mmm, por su puesto.- dijo el tendero con la mano tocándose la barbilla.- Ya tengo algo en mente para ti, creo que con esto lograras entrar en el corazón de tu amada.- culminó con su típica voz.

-Lo sabía, después de todo me lo debes. He salvado en muchas ocasiones esta ciudad así que lo tomaré como un merito por mis acciones.- dijo el león con mucha confianza.

-¡Está bien, yo tomaré esta tarea como un pasatiempo!- dijo el rubio abanicandoce.

-Ok...- dijo el alma. (¬,¬)

_**~Fin del flashback~**_

Una mañana demasiado tranquila para su gusto, aunque era sábado se levantó temprano tenía que pasar por lo de Urahara, por la biblioteca retirando unos libros, su padre tenía una conferencia de medicina y Karin tenía partido e iba con Yuzu.

primero nada de peleas matutinas por el baño con su adorada novia, segundo ningún encuentro "fraternal" con su hábil padre y finalmente aun no sabía donde rayos andaba el alma ambulante que se encontraba dentro de un animal de peluche.

Esto era malo, realmente malo. Le daba muy mala espina. Su vida nunca era normal y no creía que ahora después de tanto tiempo se apiadasen de el como para ayudarlo de esa manera los de allá arriba, literalmente.

Justo ahora se encontraba desayunando junto a su familia y Rukia, visualizaba cualquier movimiento de su padre en espera de algún intento de agresión. Pero que va, nada sucedía.

Los miraba detalladamente, Yuzu normal como siempre, Karin solo le prestaba atención a su comida, Rukia estaba pensativa y solo mantenía su atención en lo que fuera que estaba pensando y comer automáticamente y finalmente su padre... mantenía una postura nada típica de el en un desayuno. Estaba de lo más tranquilo disfrutando de los alimentos sin comentarios sugerentes y golpes sorpresivos. O el estaba en un mal sueño y aun no despertaba, o ese día era mal presagio.

-He terminado.- dijo Ichigo y todos lo miraron- vamos Rukia se hace tarde, Gracias Yuzu.

-Esta bien, solo espera que voy por mis cosas.- respondió Rukia.

-De nada Oni-chan, que tengan buen día.- les dijo Yuzu.

-Ichi-ni recuerda que tienes que debes pasar por la tienda de mangas, a ti te queda más cerca y yo no podre hacerlo, mañana es el cumpleaños de una compañera y le regalaré uno. Tu escogelo confío en tu criterio.- le recordó Karin, quién anteriormente le había pedido el favor.

Su padre al fin hizo un movimiento pero fue solo para levantarse.

-Yo también me voy, que tengan buen día todos.- Y se retiró dejándolos impresionados a todos.

-¿Qué le sucederá?- preguntó Rukia quién volvió lista con sus cosa para irse.

Todos pusieron cara pensativa.

-Tal vez trama algo.- dijo Ichigo.

-O tal vez es la vejez.- opinó Karin

-Me da igual, solo espero llegar y encontrar todo normal.- dijo el naranjito.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y el Rukia se despidieron de las niñas y se fueron.

~OoOoOoOoO~

En la Sociedad de Almas...

Un montón de shinigamis angustiosos corrían de lado a lado con grandes paquetes de la revista semanal de la Sociedad de Almas,"La edición especial de fin de semana". Pues Matsumoto Rangiku había pedido que se hicieran más copias de lo habitual, ya que según ella las ventas serian "tremendamente activas". Hisagi la había dejado a cargo ya que tenía mucho trabajo en la mañana y por la tarde tenía que ir al mundo de los vivos.

-¡Ay pero esto es de lo más increíble! Cuando todos miren esto quedaran apasionados... ¿ay pero que sería de este mundo sin mi?- dijo suspirando y con una gran sonrisa.

-Teniente están todas listas, solo falta repartirlas.- le comunicó un shinigami.

-Bien, dejen suficientes copias para cada división... ah también envien varias a los que se encuentran en en el mundo de los vivos, y también a la casa de Kukaku Shiba.

-¡Entendido!- Y acatando las ordenes se dirigió a su cometido el chico.

Matsumoto se dispuso a ver las fotos y leer la revista, con una cara de picardía ingenio y mordacidad.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Cuartel de la sexta división, 9:17 am.

Un shinigami mensajero del exclusivo y muy popular división iba de camino a la oficina de su capitán, la verdad se debatía entre entregar las fotos y presentar su renuncia. Hasta el mismo ya sabía lo que se avecinaba luego de hiciera aquella entrega.

El chico tragó duro y seco, tardo quince segundos en tocar pero finalmente lo hizo.

Toc toc, golpeó.

-Adelante- se escuchó una sensual y masculina voz desde el interior.

-Buenos días capitán, yo.. he venido porque... bueno sucede que...- el chico estaba muy nervioso, pues no quería dar el siguiente paso.

-Ve directo al grano- se quejó con altivez el moreno.

-PueslatenienteMatsumotoRangikumepidióqueleentregaraestourgentemente, tenga!- el chico dijo todo eso más rápido que la diosa de la velocidad, le tendió la revista y se largó.

La cara de Byakuya era de una gran incógnita, pero a pesar de todo logró entender cada palabra que que el joven shinigami le expresó. Tomó el sobre en donde venía la revista, sin mucho apuro lo rasgó y se detuvo unos segundos antes de sacar su contenido para tratar de averiguar por el mismo de que se trataba, pero no logró anticipar que podía ser y para acabar con el enigmático asunto y acabar con el misterio sacó su contenido.

Al quedar expuesto lo que le había enviado la primera imagen que se proyectó a su cerebro lo dejo... impactado, enojado, engañado, impaciente... con ganas de matar a esas mujeres!

Aun así no perdió la compostura, pues se imaginaba que esa imagen de el dormido semidesnudo era apenas un abrir de boca para lo que se venía. Claro si lo habían vuelto a vestir y como el no recordaba bien les salió todo a su gusto, la imagen era una sugerente y bien tomada foto de del sexy capitán, dormido boca arriba con sus labios entreabiertos y desnudo de la cintura para arriba, al parecer no habían podido quitarle lo demás... o tal vez tuvieron un poco de cordura y pensaron que eso sería... No cordura no fue. El cuerpo del capitán estaba en sus mejores momentos y estaba bien detallado.

Aunque estaba molesto al cien siguió mirando y el titular de la revista era: **¡Especial sexy! **Decía en la parte superior con letras grandes y en la parte posterior seguía: **Debajo de esa ropa y esa personalidad fría...** se encolerizó más y de golpe dio paso a la siguiente página ni siquiera se detuvo a leer las imágenes valían más que mil palabras, y esta vez enserio lo valía. En las dos hojas siguientes se dividía en dos partes el tema, una hoja traía unos cuantos párrafos y en a otra se hallaban cuatro fotos en tamaños más pequeños, no como la de la portada. La primera foto estaba compuesta por Byakuya y Yachiru. La imagen reflejaba una batalla por apartar a la pelirosa de el quién al parecer quería montarse en el de caballito... típico de Yachiru... al menos aun llevaba toda su ropa. La segunda era de el con casi todas la shinigamis abrazándolo, las tenía por todos lados el de mala cara y ellas tomándolo de todas partes para abrazarlo... lo bueno de esta fotografía era que hacía falta una figura... ya había dado con la autora de las imágenes al menos. "_Qué rayos si el mismo mensajero la mencionó" _se dijo el.

La tercera foto lo mostraba ya más decaído y sin fuerzas, seguramente por el alcohol. Pues aquí se manifiesta la razón de su desnudez, al parecer le habían pasado la cámara a Yachiru pues está no estaba en ella. Sin embargo hacía acto de presencia la teniente de la undécima división. Entre todas estaban forcejeando para desposeer de sus prendas a Byakuya, mientras algunas lo sostenían otras intentaban su cometido... pero en esta foto aun no lo lograban. Ya para la cuarta le se mostraba a la capitana Unohana quitándole el haori... ¡La capitana con una gran sonrisa! Seguramente en las siguientes páginas habían más fotos, así que no perdió tiempo y pasó a las siguientes. Al igual que la anterior se dividía entre fotos y párrafos, solo que al contrario. Y si estas fotos eran una sucesión de las anteriores, así que la quinta mostraba a un Byakuya que forcejeaba y forcejeaba para que no le desataran el obi de su hakama, la sexta indicaba las shinigamis se dividieron para hacer bien su tarea. Mientras la capitana de la segunda división se le había colgado a su espalda, las demás lo tomaron de los brazos y las piernas para retenerlo, y la en la séptima se mostraba a la capitana Unohana y a Matsumoto quitándole finalmente la parte superior de su vestimenta, es decir el kimono. Está página solo traía tres fotos. Avanzó a la siguiente. Y aquí no había fotos pequeñas ni nada igual que lo anterior. Se trataba de dos fotos al tamaño de la hoja mostrando de mejor ángulo como le quitaron la prenda al moreno, y la segunda era donde finalmente mostraba su objetivo.

Apretó los puños y de la rabia quería romper la maldita revista, pero si lo hacía no podría enterarse de que más le habían hecho esas malvadas. Suspirando trató de calmarse un poco, pasó a la siguiente locura.

Llegó a una parte donde al fin el no era el mostrado, al menos por ahora. Pero si estaban otros shinigamis. Una de la fotos mostraba a grupo de la asociación de hombres shinigamis en lo que al parecer era una reunión.

-Así que nos han estado espiando a todos...- dijo Byakuya en voz alta.

La segunda foto de la página mostraba a muchos shinigamis en la practica de kendo, hasta Ichigo estaba. Lo que quería decir que llevaban semanas planeando aquello quizá más puesto que Ichigo hacía casi tres semanas que no iba a la sociedad de almas. Tal vez mucho antes habían empezado.

Habían otras fotos, en ellas se encontraba Kyoraku y Ukitake en las aguas termales. Otra de la misma escena pero donde llegaba el capitán comandante, Yamamoto.

-¡Estas mujeres no tienen vergüenza, son unas pervertidas!- exclamó indignado.

Otra foto mostraba a todos lo tenientes hombres e Ichigo en las aguas termales, seguramente después que se fueran los capitanes. Había una página completa de esas escenas. La primera todos llegando, la segunda entrando al agua y mostrando sus bien trabajados cuerpos, gracias a sus rutinas de ejercicios y grandes batallas. La segunda de ellos discutiendo por quién sabe que, la tercera riendo por algo que al parecer había dicho Renji de Ichigo porque la naranjito era el único que no sonreía. Una cuarta fotografía donde se despiden para marcharse de las aguas termales.

En otra página...

Traía un articulo, lo leería luego pero el tema al parecer era sobre los más guapos. En la parte superior decía: Los más calientes.

"_Qué diablos.."_

Nuevamente estaba el encabezando las fotos, habían dos. Una donde estaba dando una demostración de Kidou y la otra fue tomada en el mundo de los vivos, no llevaba su traje de shinigami sino que iba vestido como un humano para no llamar la atención ya que estaba en un gigai. Aunque al parecer era todo lo contrario pues la foto lo mostraba caminando en la calle y todas la mujeres lo miraban. El siguiente era Ichigo, la primera lo mostraba lanzando lo que quizá era una grosería a Rukia quien salía con el en la fotografía, su ceño fruncido y mirada altanera demostraban que era una discusión. En la otra estaba en su casa en boxers, en su habitación pues seguramente se acaba de duchar e iba a vestirse.

Era el turno de Renji, el altísimo teniente de tatuajes negros se encontraba en su primera imagen descubierto de la cintura hacía arriba. Pues estaba en un combate de kendo en la onceava división. En la segunda se le mostraba sonriendo dulcemente, pues estaba acompañado por Rukia e Ichigo, y la foto constaba de ellos platicando, Rukia mirando algo; el a ella e Ichigo mirando a Renji como si quisiera asesinarlo.

Otro incluido en la lista era Hisagi... y así muchos más. Esas dementes eran unas acosadoras.

Seguimos con las fotos luego, cambiamos de ambiente para ver la reacción de otros.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Karakura 9:30 am, tienda de Urahara.

-¡Llegó un paquete de La sociedad de Almas!- anunció jinta.

-Bien, se lo entregaré al jefe.- dijo Tesai tomando la caja mediana y llevándola a la sala de te.

Al llegar a la sala estaban Urahara y yoruichi platicando como siempre.

-Jefe ha llegado esto de el otro lado.- explicó Tesai.

Urahara miró a Yoruichi e intercambiaron miradas de que ambos desconocían de que se trataba.

-Bien Tesai-san puedes dejarlo ahí.- señaló la mesita que siempre está en la habitación.

Tesai dejó la caja en su sitio y se marchó.

-¿Qué puede ser Kisuke?- preguntó la felina en su forma de gato.

-Lamento decirte que no tengo idea, pueden ser unos regalos de mis antiguos subordinados. ¡Recuerdo que me amaban!- Dijo el tendero.

-No lo creo...- dijo Yoruichi con una gotita en detrás de la cabeza.

-Pues veamos con nuestros propios ojos de que se trata...- y empezó a abrir la caja, aparte de la revista habían otras cosas más, pero la revista llamaba más su atención así que fue lo primero que sacó.

-Veamos que esto... ¡Oh pero miren! Discípulo tuyo tenía que ser Yoruichi-san...- se sorprendió el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿A ver que es eso?- se asomó Yoruichi.- ¡Ajajajajajaja pero miren a ese niñato! ¡Si el muy idiota se dejó tomar fotografías así es porque estaba inconsciente! Ajajajajajaja sigue siendo el mismo, admito que son audaces esa mujeres...

-¡Mira hay más!- señaló Urahara.- Oh pobre muchacho, morirá de una rabieta...- pasó las páginas y se encontró con las otras fotos.

-Ajajaja hasta el viejito ¿eh? Quién lo diría... ¡pero mira si están casi todos esos mocosos.. Ichigo! Ay quisiera ver su reacción al enterarse de esto jajajaja.- se carcajeaba la felina.

-Ay Yoruichi-san... ellos no son los únicos tu también estas.- observó Urahara.

¿Enserio? Claro con mi sensual apariencia yo no podía faltar... ¿y quién más está?- preguntó

-Pues está el grupo de La Asociación de Mujeres shinigamis... son de cuando estaban todas allá. Oh mira mira..!- le mostró a Yoruichi.

Era una foto de Ellas en las aguas termales al igual que los hombres.

-¡Ajajaja yo se a quién le dará un ataque al ver esto!- A yoruichi todo eso le parecía divertido.

-Lo se, va a matar a quien publicó esto... ¡vaya pero hay más!- cada vez más salían cosas interesantes.

-A ver... aja no sabía de esto... de eso tampoco...- miraba la pelimorado.

-Oh mira lo que dice aquí... vaya que está interesante esta revistíca.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Mientras Isshin también ojeaba su revista, halló antes de salir de su casa.

-Esa mujer sigue haciendo de la suyas, no me cabe duda que fue ella el cerebro de todo esto. Pobre hijo mio, sino se muere de la rabia al ver esto quizá de una hemorragia... Ni que fuera de hierro, a menos que sea gay, pues eso lo dudo.- decía el excapitán de la undécima división.- a ver... ¡Ajajaja y se la pasa negándolo! ¡Eso le pasa por no prestarme atención cuando le doy consejos! Ajajaja...- y así siguió su rumbo el doctor...

~OoOoOoOoO~

Mientras en casa de Uryuu, Chad y Orihime recibiendo el paquete en su puerta. Las tres imágenes pero en diferentes sitios, cada uno en su casa.

Casa de Uryuu...

-¿Qué será esto? Lo leo de camino si me retraso ese Kurosaki se burlará de que el llegó primero a la tienda...- dijo el Quincy en voz alta, salió de su casa cerró con llave y empezó a ver...- ¡Vaya pero que..! pobre de Kuchiki Byakuya...- siguió ojeando y empezó a burlarse... hasta que se dio cuenta que ni el se salvó.

Casa de Chad...

Tomó la revista sin decir nada... salió de la casa. Empezó a leer y ver las fotos...

-Humm... - y eso fue todo lo que pronunció.

Casa de Orihime...

La hime iba saliendo muy alegre de su casa cuando vio en el suelo un objeto, lo levantó abrió y comenzó a ver...

-¿Oh qué será esto? ¿Ammm será una revista de recetas?- y al mirar se dio cuenta que no..- Oh pero si es el hermano de Kuchiki-san... oh será que... wow seguro se está recuperando y por eso sale así... mi intuición me lo dice...

-*Intuición*: ¡claro que no tarada eso no es!

-...Oh pero si estuvo de fiesta... ¡ay Yachiru-chan también! Wow que divertido...- siguió pasando las páginas... no deberían espiar a los chicos... Kurosaki-kun.-dijo sonrojada mirando las fotos de las aguas termales.-

Y esas fueron algunas reacciones...

~OoOoOoOoO~

De camino a la tienda del rubio iban Ichigo y Rukia, sin saber lo que se les avecinaba.

-ojalá que ese perezoso de Urahara-san esté despierto, pues que nos de las ordenes de hoy y nos marchamos.- le dijo Ichigo a la morena.

¿Por qué la prisa?- preguntó la morena.

-Nada en especial, pero no quiero quedarme mucho siempre termino siendo su burla y hoy no estoy de ánimos.- dijo el.

-¡Jaja, nunca lo estás así que eso no tiene sentido! Se burló la shinigami.

-¿Habías tardado mucho eh?- preguntó el fresa.

-No lo pude evitar... es que ¿como dices eso ? Si tu...- no acabó la frase.

Pues besada en plena calle y de la manera en que lo hacía Ichigo... eso la tomó por sorpresa, una grata sorpresa, aunque igual le gritaría.

-¿Qué te pasa...?- logró decir unos segundos después de separase.

-Pues creo que encontré una manera de ganarte...- dijo sonriendo.

-Eso no es ganarme, eso es manipulación, y trampa y...- la volvió a besar.

Está vez más corto, pero igual de intenso.

-Ichigo...-dijo bajito.- estamos en la calle ¿y si alguien nos ve?- preguntó la morena.

-Bah no importa... igual terminaran enterándose ¿no?- le quitó importancia, pues quería dejar de esconderlo.

-Si pero Nii-sama...- de nuevo callada.

La besó un poco más que los anteriores, duró más. La tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-Vigila que no venga nadie que nos conozca hasta que lleguemos.-

-Está bien... hoy ganaste.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Jaja lo se, no seas así tu siempre ganas además no perdiste del todo.- dijo sonriendo.

Rukia por su parte se sonrojó, claro que no perdió, eso no era perder era dejarse ganar.

-Lo sabía.- dejó claro.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la tienda, llamaron y los atendió Tesai.

-Sigan adelante el jefe los está esperando.- dijo el hombre grande.

Como se sabían el camino de memoria siguieron en dirección a la sala donde siempre se reunían. Y ahí estaban Urahara y Yoruichi, con una cara de serios queriendo ocultar lo que habían visto en la revista, pero que va se iban a burlar, claro que si esos chiquillos no sabían lo que les esperaba.

**Continuará...**

**¡Holaa chicas! Y algún chico si lee esto... jeje no había actualizado pues estaba muy ocupada y llegaba cansada a casa y no escribía nada. Se que este cápitulo no está tan largo como otros pero hasta acá al menos es algo por hoy. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado su review, a todas; sean Mexicanas, Argentinas, Venezolanas... ya muchas me han dicho que mueren de risa, la verdad no sabía que me saliera tan bien la comedia enserio. **

**Les quiero comentar algo, ¿me podrían hacer un favor de leer mi otra historia? No la he actualizado pero estoy terminando el siguiente capitulo y me gustaría saber que piensan de ella, para la que no saben se llama Obligaciones busquenlo acá en mi perfil. Será de gran ayuda su opinión de verdad.**

**Otra cosilla si alguien me quiere agregar al facebook mandenme un PM y le envío mi link jeje. Aunque algunas ya me conocen. Pero como todas me han caído muy bien no está demás tenerlas en el face...**

**Respecto al fic.**

**En siguiente capitulo se dará a conocer la nueva apariencia de Kon, creo que ninguna espera como va a ser... será divertido creanme. Y aun no llegan los de la asociación de hombres shinigamis al mundo de los vivos, no se preocupen luego entenderán. Pobre Ichigo y Rukia... siempre son acosados para saber si tienen algo jaja. Uy esa fotografías estaban de lo mejor ¿no? Diganme si no les gustó esa parte? ¿cual serán los demás artículos y la fotos que siguen en la revista? OwO averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo... actualizaré cuando pueda de verdad! **

**Bueno chicas recuerden: Envejecer es obligatorio, crecer es personal.**

**Se lo dice está menuda chica de 1:49 jajaja mido eso... Saludos nos leemos! (UwU)/ **


	5. ¿Fisonomía o castigo?

**Genero:Humor/Romance.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

**-Diálogos-**

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**(Palabras de esta loquilla)**

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama.**

**Capitulo 05**

**¿Fisonomía y castigo?**

_**~Flashback~**_

Comenzó la hábil labor, Urahara no quiso perder el tiempo así que en cuanto acabó su conversación con el alma ambulante sobre una nueva imagen se puso manos a la obra.

El ambiente se vivía como una sala de operaciones, todo en silencio... era tal la tensión que solo hacía falta un cuchillo para cortarla. Finalmente Urahara triunfante culminó su tarea, Kon abrió sus ojos expectantes, exaltado por comprobar con sus propios ojos cual había sido el resultado. Clock clock... era el sonido de el reloj el que con suspenso reinaba en la tienda.

-Perfecto, tal y como imaginé.- dijo Urahara con cara seria y ocultando sus ojos bajo el sombrero.

-¿De verdad?- Kon aun no se lo creía.

-Por su puesto, mirate en ese espejo.- señaló el rubio.

Kon se levantó de una camilla que estaba en la habitación, al moverse se sintió igual que siempre como si nada hubiese cambiado. Pero sus esperanzas seguían vivas, ¡todo por su adorada diosa! Caminó hasta llegar frente al espejo, miró y... se quedó asombrado.

-¿Qué carajos me hiciste idiota? Yo no te pedí esto, eres un estafador. Yo que confié en ti.- decía el peluche todo melodramático.

-No seas impaciente, ahora no ves los resultado de mi obra pero cree en mi cuando te digo que esta es la mejor apariencia que has podido tener para ganarte el corazón de tu amada.- dijo sabiamente el tendero.

-¿¡cómo, así con este cuerpo de... de conejo!?- preguntó el antiguo león.

-Claro, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber sus gustos.- aun seguía serio.

-Está bien, lo intentaré pero si esto fracasa...-

-¡No te preocupes la operación fue gratis!- dijo sonriendo y con su habitual voz.

-¡No es eso! Iba a decir que si todo se va al demonio será tu culpa.- sentenció el conejillo.

-Aah claro no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a pagar por algo que no he cometido.- dijo abanicándose.

-Shinigamis... bah están locos.- dijo kon.

-Y dime, ahora ¿qué harás?- quiso saber el excapitán.

-Pues pensándolo bien, creo que tienes razón así que voy a darle esta sorpresa en la tarde cuando llegue a la casa del idiota de Ichigo.- dijo el alma a punto de irse.

-Oh, buena suerte entonces- se despidió.

_**~Fin del flashback~**_

-Sigan adelante el jefe los está esperando.- dijo el hombre grande.

Como se sabían el camino de memoria siguieron en dirección a la sala donde siempre se reunían. Y ahí estaban Urahara y Yoruichi, con una cara de serios queriendo ocultar lo que habían visto en la revista, pero que va se iban a burlar, claro que si esos chiquillos no sabían lo que les esperaba.

_**-**_Hola, buenos días.- dijo Ichigo primero sospechando algo.

-Vaya pero miren, si es el popular Ichigo- dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Popular Ichigo?- cuestionó la morena.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san. Tomen asiento, pues la mañana va ser... notificadora.- dijo el tendero a ambos.

Los chicos tomaron asiento tal y como Urahara le dijo. Al sentarse Rukia preguntó:

-Al grano Urahara explica eso de que Ichigo es popular, te conozco; algo sabes se te nota de aquí hasta hueco mundo.- Rukia no era tonta al igual que Ichigo había notado el ambiente extraño.

Ichigo admiraba la escena en silencio pues iba a preguntar, pero Rukia se le adelantó.

-¿Oh así que aun no han visto nada?- dijo haciéndose el interesante.

-No, imbécil no hemos visto nada. Por eso te pregunto.- respondió impaciente la Kuchiki.

-¿qué no hemos visto? ¿De que rayos hablas Urahara-san?- Ichigo se intrigó más.

-El habla de esto.-dijo yoruichi, colocando sobre la mesita de te la revista.

Inmediatamente los ojos de ambos se dirigieron hacía el objeto. Sus caras eran como si hubiesen visto a Kenpachi vestido de rosa y cara angelical... WTF!

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Rukia que aun no se creía lo que veía.

-¿No que estaba estresado? ¿Es ese realmente Byakuya?- Ichigo no entendía nada.

-Claro que es Byakuya, solo que con menos ropa de lo habitual.- respondió serenamente Yoruichi.

-Así es, mejor echen un vistazo... hay cosas demasiado interesantes en esta revista.- dijo Urahara.

Los shinigamis se miraron un segundo y luego preguntaron al unisono.

-¿Quién fue el autor de todo esto?- preguntaron ambos.

-¡Oh pero si están muy sincronizados, ves Yoruichi-san estos chicos tienen una química tremenda!- dijo Urahara con más drama y humor que nunca.

-Jajaja Kisuke, ya no lo digas tan alto porque si Byakuya se entera pobre de ichigo. Miralo ya se sonrojó.- señaló Yoruichi mientras se burlaba de Ichigo.

Rukia solo quería saber el porque su hermano se encontraba en esa situación, por su puesto sabía que su hermano no lo había hecho a voluntad. Con solo mirar la foto bastaba. Pero luego de ver las siguientes fotos no le quedó duda quién había sido la responsable de aquellos hechos.

-Pero que pervertidas son... ¿No ese el grupo al qué perteneces? Imagínate que hubieses estado ahí. - le decía el naranjito a Rukia.

-¡Jajajaja, sigan mirando!- se carcajeaba Yoruichi.

-Esto solo fue obra de Matsumoto, ¿no ves que las demás no están en su sano juicio?- preguntó finalmente Rukia.

-Enrrealidad... nunca lo han estado.- dijo Ichigo.

Pum, el pobre Ichigo fue golpeado.

-¡Me ofendes a mi también! Mejor te callas y seguimos mirando.- ordenó kia.

Pasaron a la página donde se encontraban las fotos de la asociación de hombres shinigamis y los demás, Ichigo se sorprendió al verse incluido.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo también estoy! No me interesa si te sientes ofendida, ¡pero esas compañeras tuyas son unas pervertidas! Compruebalo tu misma- y le señaló las fotos donde salía el y los demás hombres.- ¿ves?- inquirió al ver la cara de vergüenza que mostraba la shinigami.

Urahara y yoruichi solo los contemplaban en silencio y con sonrisas en la cara, pues le parecía tan divertido aquello que no querían interrumpirlo.

-Bien lo admito, pero yo no sabía nada de esto, así que no soy culpable de nada.- se defendió la Kuchiki.

-No te estoy acusando de nada, ya se que no formaste parte de eso.- le aclaró Ichigo.

-Seque lo sabes, pero quería dejarlo auténticamente expresado.-

-Rukia...-dijo raro.

-¿Eh qué pasa?- Preguntó al no entender.

-¿Haz estado leyendo el diccionario?- preguntó con cara de (¬,¬)

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- quiso saber.

-A que hablaste como si te hubiesen dado un dialogo para una película, tonta.- le dijo Ichigo.

-¡Callate idiota, y no me llames tonta!- se enojó la ojos violáceos.- y además no cambies el tema.

-No estoy cambiando el tema, y además tu siempre me dices idiota, tarado, imbécil. Y tengo más pero tardaría mucho en nombrarlos todos ahora. Mejor sigamos con la epidemia de fotos.

Luego de haber visto las fotos desde donde aparecían Ichigo y los de la asociación de hombres, hasta los capitanes de la primera, octava y treceava división pasaron al articulo que decía: Los más calientes.

-¿Qué demonios pretenden esas locas?- decía ichigo abrazándose como si lo hubiesen violado.

-Callate, dame eso. Toma Yoruichi leelo tu porque Ichigo solo me confunde más.- dijo la morena pasándole la revista a la felina para que leyera el articulo en voz alta.

-Por su puesto, encantada chicos.- dijo Yoruichi muy alegre.- dice así: _**¿Cuantas veces han estado frente a estos hombres y les han parecido insípidos? Seguramente ninguna, pues empecemos con el que lidera el especial de esta semana. Kuchiki Byakuya, un alto moreno de tez blanca y ojos violetas claro, que provoca comérselo a mordiscos. Este orgulloso capitán lidera unos de los clanes más famosos de las cuatro casas nobles en la Sociedad de Almas, tiene un carácter digamos nada sutil y muy reticente. Es viudo, así que actualmente se encuentra soltero. Pero hasta los momentos no ha encontrado a alguien que lo haga cambiar de estado civil. Cuenta con una hermana menor a la que se le parece mucho, tanto físicamente y al igual que el carácter recto, leal, y valiente. Aunque algunas veces hemos notado que mandan la rectitud a la mansión kuchiki y tienen arrebatos de tozudos contestones y violentos. Este joven líder puede llegar a ser el protagonista de muchos sueños intensos por parte de nuestro gremio femenino., aunque algunas no lo admitan. Y es que este sexy hombre fue estudiante de nada más y nada menos que de la diosa de la velocidad, Shihouin Yoruichi. Quién nos contó algunos secretos de este capitán cuando era solo un niño.- Yoruichi les guiñó un ojo cuando leyó esa parte y luego siguió.- le encanta la comida picante y no es muy amante de los dulces, aunque suele prepararlos de vez en cuando. Tiene en la mira a Kurosaki Ichigo, pues ya que pasa mucho tiempo con su unica hermana y a esa edad los chicos andan un poco alborotados**_.- pausó esta parte con una mirada de picardía y preguntó a sus oyentes.- ¿Sigo?

-Claro no te detengas- alcanzó a decir la morena un poco ruborizada.

-¿Y tu Ichigo que me dices?- le preguntó la felina al ojimiel.

-Sigue Yoruichi-san, ya hemos escuchado peores ¿no? Y tu deja de mirarnos así, o no tendrás tiempo esta semana para hacer tus investigaciones.- le dijo a Urahara por la forma en que los miraba a ambos y sonreía.

-No te preocupes tanto Kurosaki-san, después de todo ya le caes un poco mejor a Byakuya.- dijo el tendero.

-Callate.- fue todo lo que comentó el pelinaranja.

-Cof cof, prosigo antes que a Ichigo le de un ataque... _**Aunque se ha notado el cambio de trato entre el capitán hacía el shinigami sustituto, eso no lo deja a salvo de los típicos momentos antes de formalizar su relación, quizá en un futuro no muy lejano ya estén compartiendo más que nuestro trabajo como shinigamis. Para culminar, los dejo con estas tentadoras fotografías**_. Y eso es todo por parte del articulo hacía Byakuya.- dijo Yoruichi volteando la revista para que admiraran la fotos.

-¿Cómo rayos llegó a esa conclusión?- preguntó Rukia.

-Eh, creo que todos llegamos a la misma.- opinó Urahara.

-¿Y por qué?.- quiso saber Ichigo.

-Ni que estuviéramos ciegos.- aludió Yoruichi.- lo que pasa es que tu crees que los demás no hemos notado...- y dejó la frase al aire a propósito.

-¿Notado..?- preguntaron al unisono ambos shinigamis.

-Jajajaja. Mejor olvidenlo y dejenme terminar de leer, por cierto sigues tu.- dijo pausadamente la excapitana.

-¿Cómo qué sigo yo? ¿Estoy en esa lista de mierda?- el pobre ichigo no se esperaba eso, pero es precio que se paga por ser tan sensual.

-¡Claro! ¿Como ibas a faltar?- al yoruichi pronunciar esas palabras, ichigo no pudo esconder su rostro sonrojado.

-¡No! ¡No quiero oír nada de lo que escribieron en esa maldita revista!- gritó enojado.

-Pues te aguantas porque aunque Kisuke y yo hemos leído todo, creemos que será divertido ver sus reacciones al escuchar esto. ¿No es así Kisuke?- preguntó a su amigo el rubio.

-Así es Yoruichi-san.- confirmó el tendero.

-Bueno ahí va... _**Kurosaki Ichigo, este inquietante chico quién desde que lo conocemos ha dado mucho de que hablar, desde que irrumpió en la sociedad de almas para salvar a su "amiga" de las garras de la muerte como todo un caballero. Desde la hábiles peleas que nos ha mostrado , hasta las batallas que hemos ganado con su ayuda. Nos sigue demostrando que es un ser sorprendente, que no dejaría a sus amigos por nada del mundo. Salvador de mujeres y niños, con un mal genio y cara de peleador callejero, este chico de fuerte color de cabello es el siguiente en esta lista. Según hemos notado cada vez que lo vemos, sea acá en la sociedad de almas o en el mundo de los vivos. Es un inteligente adolescente que odia a los pervertidos que acosan a Kuchiki Rukia, le encanta la música, es un buen hermano mayor, tiene un cuerpazo que es el blanco de muchas miradas. Tiende a ser muy protector, sobre todo con las mujeres. Comparte algo en común con el teniente Abarai Renji, y es su tan cercana amistad con la teniente de la treceava división. Aunque se puede decir que pesar de sus patéticas discusiones, es el mejor amigo del shinigami sustituto acá en la sociedad de almas. De temperamento fuerte y gran habilidad para manejar su Zampakuto, este joven de ojos miel está supuestamente soltero, aunque todos han notado que tiene una relación muy cercana con cierta persona. Le encanta el chocolate y no le agradan los programas de fantasma, sus compañeros a los que se le considera su grupo inseparable, Ishida Uryuu, con el que tiene una extraña relación, algo así como de Idiota a Idiota. Sado Yasutora alias Chad, uno de sus amigos de años atrás con el que ha fortalecido aun más su amistad. Inoue Orihime, una chica a la que quiere como una hermana y la ha salvado en muchas ocasiones, comparten ciertos rasgos que no hace preguntarnos si no serán hermanos o primos. Está chica de gran delantera es su compañera de clases y aunque el pobre e inocente no se ha dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de esta chica o solo la ignora, ya que la mayoría ha notado la forma en que lo mira, es una más de la lista en sus conquistas, aunque lo ha hecho inconscientemente. Lo que demuestra que por algo está en esta lista. Los dejamos con estas imágenes**_.- finalmente concluyó la lectura Yoruichi.- ¿Y que tal?- preguntó la pelimorado.

-Eh... ¿Cómo es que sabe lo me gusta? ¿Y que eso de insultarme y llamarme idiota? ¿quién dice qué considero a renji mi mejor amigo? Y sobre todo ¿Qué es eso de que Inoue es una más de mis conquistas?- preguntaba impasible el chico.- ¡Todo eso es una locura!

-Sin mencionar que te llamaron sexy, inteligente... y que probablemente ya estás fuera del mercado.- dijo Yoruichi.

-¡Di algo Rukia!- gritó el pelinaranja.

-¿Qué voy a decir?- fue la simple respuesta de la morena, quién no le prestaba mucha atención al estar pensando en la palabras pronunciadas por Yoruichi: _Está chica de gran delantera es su compañera de clases y aunque el pobre inocente no se ha dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de esta chica o solo la ignora, ya que la mayoría ha notado la forma en que lo mira, es una más de la lista en sus conquistas, aunque lo ha hecho inconscientemente._- Defiendete tu solo a mi no metas en esto.- dijo la chica de azabache.

-¡Auch! Pobre Ichigo... creo tendrás que arreglártelas tu solo.- se burló la diosa del shunpo.

-Esto no es tan malo Kurosaki-san, miralo por el lado bueno...- estaba diciendo el tendero.

-¡No empieces tu con tus idioteces, me están dañando la reputación!- gritaba molesto.

-Tampoco exageres, prácticamente te has vuelto popular entre las mujeres. Así que no me vengas con tonterías de niño inocentón, porque después de haber presenciado aquella estupenda clase de biología que te dieron, me quedaron clara muchas cosas.- le dijo derrepente la gata.

-¿Qué... estabas ahí? No exagero... además yo no pedí que me metieran en esa estúpida lista.- se defendía el.

-Claro que estaba, por eso me enteré. Jajaja debías haber visto tu cara. No es que se necesitara tu permiso para incluirte. Al parecer solo las fotografías.- decía la felina sin poder contener su buen humor .

-Deja tu sarcasmo para otra ocasión Yoruichi-san esto es enserio.- el pobre Ichigo siempre siendo blanco de burlas.

-Pues mira con tus propios ojos, te han estado observando.- le dijo Yoruichi.

Al mostrar las fotos en las qué salía Ichigo, Yoruichi subía y bajaba las cejas cómicamente.

-¡Me espían en mi propia casa!- se exaltó el sustituto.

-No tanto.- dijo Urahara.

-¿Cómo qué no tanto? ¡Eso fue en mí habitación! De ahora en adelante mantendré las cortinas cerradas.- U.U

-¿Aparte de Ichigo hay alguien más en la lista?- preguntó la morena luego de estar unos minutos callada.

Los tres la miraron y yoruichi le dio respuesta a su pregunta.

-Si, son diez en total. Más uno en especial fuera de la lista. Y el que sigue es Renji.

-Así que ni el cabeza de piña de Renji se salvó, al menos no podrá burlarse de mi.- dijo Ichigo.

-Yoruichi-san, si eres tan amable por favor continúa con la lectura.- dijo Urahara con media sonrisa.

-¡Oh si! _**Abarai Renji,teniente de la sexta división. Este popular teniente trae a muchas jovencitas enamoradas, pero a ninguna les presta atención. ¿Será qué ya tiene dueña ese rojo corazón? De gran altura y físico espectacular, este chico cuenta con sus asombrosas habilidades de batalla, las cuales nos ha mostrado a lo largo de su estadía en el Gotei 13. Lo qué deja a la sexta división en un alto lugar, ya qué se capitán y su teniente son los primeros de esta lista. Cuenta con la amistad de muchos colegas, pero sobre todo la de su mejor amiga Kuchiki Rukia, ya que al conocerse desde su infancia compartieron mucho en su pasado. Muestra de ello es qué participó en su rescate, junto con Kurosaki Ichigo el día de la ejecución. Le encanta tomar sake con los chicos de la onceava división, y y sobre todo se lleva muy bien con ellos al haber formado parte de esa división. Un dato curioso es que le gusta llevar como accesorio las gafas. Forma parte de "La asociación de hombres shinigamis" y actualmente había regresado de una misión, pero según información de ultima hora regresará de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Los dejo con estas imágenes y saquen ustedes mismo sus conclusiones**_.- dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Qué, eso es todo? ¿Por qué de Renji no se dijeron más cosas? Hasta yo se eso.- dijo enfadado Ichigo.

-¿A qué te refieres Ichigo?- preguntó Rukia.

-Qué a Byakuy mi nos trataron como chiste.- dijo el naranjito.

-Oh ¿preocupado por tu futuro cuñado?- preguntó Urahara.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, yo no he dicho eso. Me refería a qué de el no se dijeron cosas vergonzosas e información manipulada y en cambio de mi se dijo pura patraña.- explicó el naranjito.

-Eso no es impedimento, por ejemplo mira está otra fotografía.- señaló la la gata.

-¿Qué tiene? Es normal.- dijo Ichigo.

-Tienes el ceño más fruncido qué de costumbre.- observó Rukia ¿Por qué mirabas así a Renji? ¿Se pelearon o qué?- le preguntó la shinigami sin quitarle la mirada.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no hemos peleado.- "_Rukia no me estás ayudando" _- Ichigo estaba en aprietos.

-Pues entonces explicale a Kuchiki-san el ¿por qué? De tu mirada iracunda hacía Abarai-san, Kurosaki-san.- intervino Urahara hundiéndolo más.

-Tu no te metas, y deja hablar tan dramáticamente. Ademas esa es mi mirada de siempre.- No estaba dispuesto a decir qué sentía celos de Renji, y menos delante de esos dos.

Por su parte, Rukia tomó la revista para ver mejor la fotografía.

-Deja de mirarla Rukia, es una foto normal.- se quejó Ichigo.

-Quizá se interesó por la otra... hay escasez de ropa.- dijo Yoruichi maliciosamente.

Rukia se sonrojó, pues Yoruichi tenía tacto para las insinuaciones.

-¡Claro qué no! ¡No estaba mirando esa!- se defendió la pequeña.

-¿Ah no? Entonces si no mirabas a Renji ¿mirabas a Ichigo?- seguía Yoruichi.

-¡Tampoco! Solo estaba viendo...- la Kia no sabía cómo salir de aquello.

-Admitelo le mirabas sus partes a Ichigo.- dijo Yoruichi tranquilamente.

-¡Nooo! Eso no es verdad...- estaba diciendo la morena.

-Ya, Rukia está bien. Cambiemos de tema pues si seguimos por ahí le dará un ataque a Ichigo.- decía mirándolos divertidamente.

Y era verdad, pues una cosa era qué Yoruichi lo dijera jugando, y otra cosa era lo que el se estaba imaginando. Una Rukia con sonrisa depravada mirando su cuerpo en las fotos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Lo que faltaba, ya llegaron los chicos, siento su reiatsu, ese Ishida empezará a burlarse también.- dijo Ichigo.

-Tienes razón, ya están aquí.- se dio cuenta urahara.

Al cabo de unos segundos entraron tres chicos, acompañados por un grandulón de bigote gracioso. Los chicos entraron y el hombre se marchó.

-¡Buenos dias mina-san!- saludó Urahara.

Todos se saludaron y los recién llegados tomaron asiento.

-¿Por qué llegan tan tarde? Sobre todo tu Ishida, tanto que me recordaste qué había que llegar temprano.- dijo Ichigo a propósito.

-Pues por esto.- y colocó sobre la mesita la revista de su tormento.

-¿Qué tu también tienes una?- se sorprendió le sustituto.

-Si Kurosaki-kun, nosotros también. Nos las enviaron y las encontramos antes de salir de nuestras casas.- le explicó Orihime mostrándole la suya y Chad también.

-Así es.- confirmó Chad.

-Pero nosotros no encontramos nada en mi casa.- dijo Ichigo preguntándose porqué a el no le enviaron.

-Tal vez la encontró alguien más antes que ustedes.- dijo Ishida.

-El viejo... por eso actuaba tan extraño esta mañana.- Ahora todo cuadraba.

-Ya chicos, igual se enterarían, mejor seguimos leyendo.- dijo Yoruichi- ¿Ustedes por donde dejaron la lectura?- les preguntó a los recientemente aparecidos.

-Eh, pues los tres veníamos leyendo en el camino y nos encontramos así que Ishida-kun empezó a leer en voz alta para todos.- explicó la chica de grandes atributos.

-Así es, nos quedamos en las fotos de Abarai y luego llegamos, así qué solo vimos hasta ahí.- comentó Ishida serio, pues ya había visto unas fotos de el también y la situación era comprometedora.

A Ichigo se le hizo raro que su amigo de lentes no hiciera un comentario sarcástico, pues nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para hacer esos comentarios basados en tediosos conocimientos. Algo pasaba.

-Veamos entonces lo qué sigue... ¡Por la sociedad de almas y todos los shinigamis juntos!- exclamó Yoruichi sorprendiendo a los presentes y dejándolos con dudosos y anormales pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Yoruichi-san?- Preguntó Urahara.

-Nada es que tuve un pensamiento muy gracioso... de hecho era algo así cómo una versión de todos nosotros al puro hentai.- dijo sonriente.

Al escuchar eso, todos los presentes a excepción de Urahara se sonrojaron.

-Jeje Yoruichi-san, mejor lo olvidas.- dijo Urahara.

-¿Qué?- dijo Uryuu horrorizado, la mente de yoruichi era un lugar remoto y llena de cinismo.

-¡Qué diablos te andas imaginando! ¡Estás loca! Mejor sigue con la estúpida lectura, luego tenemos que ir a la biblioteca.- dijo Ichigo indignado por tales pensamientos.

-Si si... tsk.- bufó aburrida.- Haber si hacen algo con esa vergüenza, que chiquillos tan tontos no saben disfrutar de la vida... tsk. Bueno sigo. _**Shuhei Hisagi: Es un achico alto de figura atlética, su cumpleaños es el doce de agosto así que no olviden enviarle un regalito. Con es cabello oscuro y enigmáticos ojos entrecerrados puede ser un novio perfecto... o tal vez más. Este calmado teniente tiene un conjunto de cicatrices en el rostro, que al contrario de verse menos agraciado, lo hace ver interesante y atractivo. Perteneciente a la novena división y teniente de la misma, editor en jefe de comunicación del seireitei, lleva una gargantilla, y posee un brazalete en su brazo derecho. Se distingue de los demás shinigamis tanto en su vestidura cómo personalidad. Es serio, inteligente y muy astuto. Muy sincero, demasiado, * risas * buen compañero de tragos, aunque eso haga que sea más sincero de lo normal. Sus amistades más cercanas son Izuru kira, Abarai Renji y por su puesto de la gran teniente Matsumoto Rangiku...**_

-Tsk si la muy descarada se elogia ella misma.- dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo a Yoruichi.

-_**y algunas veces de Tetsuzaemon iba. Sabemos que odia la forma de su Zampakuto en su forma shikai, le gusta cocinar y andar con esa guitarra que trajo del mundo de los vivos. Es miembro de la asociación de hombres shinigamis. Es muy fotogénico, recuerdo que le hice unas fotos junto a Kira.**_ ( Se refiere a las que les hizo cuando estaban borrachos que se desnudan) . _**Esto fue todo por parte de este espectacular joven**_. Bien no está mal ¿eh?.- preguntó retóricamente Yoruichi.

-Hisagi-san no tiene nada que temer, pues de el no hay nada de malo.- opinó Ichigo.

-Pues esta vez pienso igual que Kurosaki.- aludió Uryuu.

Los demás prestaban atención a las opiniones.

-Siento decirles que lo que no hizo con el articulo lo hizo con las fotografías, miren.- dijo Yoruichi mostrándoles las fotos.

Eran tres fotografías de Hisagi, la primera aparecía desnudo solo cubierto por su guitarra, al parecer habia sido pillado en un momento privado. La segunda una foto de el junto con Renji, Kira, Tetsuzaemon y Matsumoto bebiendo. La tercera lo mostraba sudado en un entrenamiento solo cubierto por su hakama, mostrando su atlético cuerpo.

Todos se quedaron pasmados con la fotografía de la guitarra, y algunas gotas detrás de la cabeza.

-El siguiente es Muruguma Kensei...- informó Yoruichi.

~OoOoOoOoO~

En la Sociedad de Almas...

Todos se encontraban leyendo la dichosa revista desde el capitán comandante hasta los de más bajo rango. (les recuerdo que todo estos hechos son antes de la guerra sangrienta) Los únicos que al parecer no se habían enterado eran los de la asociación de hombres shinigamis que iban al mundo de los vivos.

-Oh, mira lo que dice acá. ¡Y las fotografías!- estaban mirando dos chicas la revista. Pertenecientes a la octava división.- ¡Hasta nuestra teniente!

-Si, también vi las del capitán, pero las que están para morirse son las del capitán Kuchiki.- decía la otra chica.

-¿Leíste el articulo sobre Kurosaki Ichigo?- preguntó una.

-Ah si, sobre todo la parte de su relación con la teniente Kuchiki Rukia. Es que siempre están muy juntos y todo eso, yo también creo que ahí hay algo más.- chismoteaban.

-Si yo también, me dejaron impactadas las fotos del teniente Abarai, es tan sexy.- decía la chica con ojitos brillosos.

-Pues a mi me gustaron las del capitán Kuchiki y la del especial... que tierno se veía el capitán, por eso estaba en los artículos de los más calientes de pero fuera de la lista.- se maravillaba la otra.

-Si, eso también lo vi, a ver abrela de nuevo vamos a terminar de leerla juntas.- dijo una de las chicas para terminar de informarse.

Ambas chicas se dispusieron a seguir leyendo y ver las fotos. Pero en ese momento llegó su teniente.

-Buenos días. Les vengo a informar... ¿Qué es eso que tiene allí? No lo escondan ya lo vi- decía Nanao agarrándolas con las manos en la revista.- ¡Muestrenmelo!

Las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer a su teniente.

-Si teniente, pero nosotras no tenemos nada que ver...- decía una asustada.

-Es verdad, esto nos llegó en la mañana de la oficina de la oficina de comunicación del seireitei.- culminó la otra.

-Bien, dejenme ver...- Nanao tomó la revista en sus manos y empezó a ver.- qué qu...- la pobre teniente estaba sin habla, pues ella misma estaba esa revista.- ¡No puede ser!- gritó

**Continuará...**

**Holaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado pues estuve planeando más cosas y por andar ocupada no los pude colocar y los olvidé, ojalá el capitulo no haya quedado tan mal (/.\\)**

**Gracias a todas por comentar, pues sin ustedes alentándome no sería lo mismo. Ya saben como soy me gusta que opinen lo que sea, con tal me digan lo piensan. **

***Bere Manzana* se que eres fiel leyente a este historia, gracias por tus opiniones. No te preocupes ya sabes que siempre estará colocado en el grupo.**

***Nikita* Tu siempre riéndote con mis locuras, espero seguir escribiendo y que te guste, saludos.**

***Sangosarait* gracias por leer paisana, espero te la pases genial leyendo.**

***Mari. * gracias por tu primer review espero no sea el último.**

***Kanade Kuchiki* Muchas gracias por entender, si jeje espero termines el fic que te leo, me gustó muchísimo. Cuando puedas actualiza.**

***Miss Bleacher* Me da gusto que hayas encontrado este fic, ah y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Si tienes alguna duda o lo que sea solo dímelo, ya sabes.**

***diana carolina* Me alegro que lo hayas leído completo, ammm pues ya compartimos eso por esta pareja, es demasiado genial. Sigue leyendo, gracias por tu review. **

**Les comento chicas, que ahora estoy en casa de lo más libre prácticamente, comparado con lo que se viene. Pues me tengo que ir ya que llegó septiembre... wiii mi mes de cumpleaños. Cómo decía, tengo que irme, estaré trabajando y estudiando así que los siguientes capítulos no serán actualizados tan seguido, pero eso si, lo terminaré tenganlo por seguro. **

**Un saludo grande, sigan así como son de verdad son geniales. **

**Maturin allá voy... *se va corriendo a empacar y ni si quiera se va el otro día***

**jajaja estoy loca. **

**Envejecer es obligatorio, crecer es personal. Nos leemos! (*W*)/ **

**posdata:** **Obsesionada por los hombres altos y guapos como Byakuya... No encuentro uno real. XD**


End file.
